l'affaire du clown
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Quand un détective indépendant doit gérer la disparition de son amant, il n'a d'autre choix que de s'allier à la police.
1. Chapter 1

***arrive dans la salle poussiéreuse* oula...**

 **Hello les koneko! et non je ne suis pas morte ^^ j'ai juste eux quelques petits soucis de rien du tout :p mais *met des lunettes de soleil* i'm BACK**

 **enfin bref voici donc une nouvelle histoire sorti tout droit de mon esprit de tordue! j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **il sera divisé en trois parties, donc niveau publication... On verra x3**

 **allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **L'affaire du clown**

 **PARTIE I : Sa disparition**

La fumée s'élevait dans les airs en un mince filet blanchâtre, l'odeur de tabac envahissait la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait. Avachi dans un fauteuil en faux cuir inconfortable, Kanda tirait frénétiquement sur sa cigarette, les doigts de sa seconde main tapotant son genou avec nervosité.

Presque minuit, et pourtant on se croirait en plein jour, tant le commissariat de la ville s'activait comme une ruche emplit d'abeilles. « Le crime ne prend pas de repos, alors nous non plus » lui affirmait le commissaire Link à chacune de leurs entrevues.

Comme si penser à lui avait la capacité de l'attirer, le jeune commissaire fit son apparition dans le petit bureau empestant maintenant la cigarette froide, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une longue tresse tombant le long de son dos. Sans prendre de gants, il s'installa face au brun, les coudes posés sur son bureau.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite détective ? D'ordinaire, vous gardez vos distances avec la police.

Après une dernière bouffée, le brun marmonna d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je hais les poulets… Mais je sais que je ne suis pas qualifié pour une tâche de cette envergure.

Howard haussa un sourcil tandis que Kanda lui glissait une photo sous le nez.

\- Il a été kidnappé, pendant que je bossais.

Le blond se pencha en avant dans un crissement de cuir, détaillant la photographie avec attention. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, ses cheveux, d'un blanc inhabituel, encadrait son visage aux traits fins, mais clairement masculin. Le blond ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil perplexe quant au look de l'individu, passant rapidement sur son pull à rayure blanches et noires pour détailler le collier en cuir autour de son cou gracile, auquel était attaché une chaine allant jusqu'à l'un des piercings au-dessus de son sourcil gauche.

Il n'accordait pas le moindre regard à l'objectif, son regard d'un gris profond fixait la sucette qu'il tenait du bout de ses doigts pâles, son coude appuyé contre la table, comme s'il se demandait de quelle manière profiter de la sucrerie.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question le brun reprit la parole.

\- Allen Walker, 24 ans, travaille en tant que serveur au Timcofee. Je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu ce matin aux alentours de 8h. Quand je suis rentré il y a environ une heure et demi il n'était pas là.

\- Pour être sûr qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement, il faut attendre 48 heures. Il peut très bien être sorti sans vous prévenir.

\- Pas quand je retrouve une lettre de la part du kidnappeur.

Il sortir un morceau de papier froissé de sa poche pour le tendre à l'inspecteur.

« Ta donzelle est entre mes pattes. Arrête ton enquête actuelle et t'auras peut-être une chance de la récupérer entière. »

\- Elle n'est pas signée…

\- Non, sans blague ?! c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu signer « gros bisou, ton petit mafieux d'amour » !

Howard haussa un sourcil.

\- Mafieux ? Vous pensez que l'une des mafias de la ville aurait des raisons d'emporter votre…Conjoint ?

\- Je ne vois qu'eux. Durant ma dernière affaire, j'ai pu mettre plusieurs membres de l'ordre au trou. Et puis l'air et la note empestait l'eau de Cologne fleurie que Marian Cross, le chef de Judgement, raffole.

L'ordre et Noah, deux clans de mafieux ayant un contrôle quasi-total sur les affaires inégales de la ville… Ces deux familles se vouaient une haine féroce, luttant sans relâche pour obtenir le monopole de la ville, usant de méthodes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres afin d'exterminer l'adversaire. Judgement, l'une des branches de l'ordre, se spécialisait dans les exportations. Si en ville on pouvait observer de nombreuses disparitions humaines, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Judgement. Le dirigeant de cette branche était sans nul doute Marian Cross, le patron d'un des night-clubs les plus branchés de la ville. Mais à faute de preuves, l'enfoiré pouvait se pavaner dans toute la ville comme si de rien n'était. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, dieu sait ce qu'il arriverait à Allen…

Le blond se racla la gorge.

\- Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour le ramener sain et sauf.

« Vous n'en ferez jamais assez ». Kanda décida de tenir sa langue. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être désagréable avec le commissaire. Il tira une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette, dont les cendres tombaient progressivement sur la moquette sombre recouvrant le sol du bureau. Howard se redressa, ouvrant la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée trop envahissante.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, nous nous chargeons du reste.

\- Hors de question de me foutre à l'écart. Je participe aux recherches

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas…

\- Rien à foutre. Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés pendant que vous brassez de l'air en espérant qu'une piste vous tombe dans les bras.

Le regard du blond se durcit devant la critique du détective. « Si le but de cette entrevue consiste simplement à me traiter, moi et mon équipe d'incompétent, autant prendre la porte dès maintenant. »

Au lieu de lui cracher cette vérité au visage, il marmonna non sans agacement.

\- Je vais mettre vos propos sur le compte de la nervosité… En attendant il faudrait inspecter votre domicile.

\- Très bien.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

Allen et Kanda vivaient dans un petit appartement dans le quartier nord de la ville, à proximité d'une rame de métro. Sur le chemin, Kanda leur précisa que rien n'avait été dérangé, ni brisé, ni volé, comme si le blandin avait simplement disparu.

Une fois les trois étages grimpés, le brun sortit de la poche de son pardessus un trousseau de clé, utilisant l'une d'entre elles pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée avant de laisser l'inspecteur Link pénétrer à l'intérieur accompagné de trois policiers en uniforme.

L'appartement semblait plutôt confortable et décoré avec simplicité, le plancher du couloir craquant sous leurs pas. Une fois avoir traversé l'étroit petit couloir, l'équipe déboucha dans le salon, au centre duquel se trouvait un immense canapé doté d'une méridienne couleur nuit.

L'inspecteur effleura le tissu rêche du canapé, observant attentivement chaque petit détail de la pièce, de la fine pellicule de poussière recouvrant l'étrange meuble télé, au plaid jaune trainant sur la moquette grise, près du fauteuil de la même couleur que le canapé. D'adorables coussins poilus recouvraient les places assises, de la vaisselle utilisée récemment trônant sur la petite table basse en bois sombre, située près de la méridienne. Finalement, il s'approcha de la grande bibliothèque prenant un mur entier

\- Ou avez-vous trouvé la note ?

\- Sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Le commissaire s'approcha alors du comptoir blanc séparant le salon de la cuisine. Une corbeille de fruits frais trônait sur la surface polie ainsi qu'un carnet de croquis ouvert sur un étrange dessin. Link fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le visage de clown détaillée à la perfection sur la page blanche.

\- Monsieur Walker est un adorateur du clown ?

\- Ce carnet est à moi.

Le blond le dévisagea sans comprendre, il se justifia.

\- Je l'ai entraperçu lors d'une de mes enquêtes.

\- Et vous êtes encore en vie ?!

Howard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le détective est parvenu à apercevoir le clown, l'assassin à la solde de l'ordre, et le meurtrier le plus recherché du pays depuis 20 ans, et il était toujours en vie ?! Seuls quelques personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir entraperçu ne serait-ce que la blancheur de la cape de ce monstre. Le brun l'observa avec agacement.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler du clown, Link.

Le susnommé reprit contenance.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous parlerons de tout cela une prochaine fois.

L'enquêteur reprit son observation, son regard se posant finalement sur le sac en bandoulière noir posé négligemment sur l'un des tabourets. Il ignora les pins colorés attachés à la bandoulière pour extraire le contenu du sac sur la table avec une grande délicatesse, une fois avoir enfilé une paire de gants en latex.

Il en sortit tout d'abord un portefeuille couleur acier contenant les papiers du disparu, sur lesquels il ne portait pas ses piercings, donnant à son visage un aspect bien plus juvénile, sa carte de crédit, ainsi qu'une photo sur laquelle il posait avec le brun. Howard ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé devant le Selfie du couple, l'un des bras de l'albinos entourant la taille du brun alors que ce dernier dévisageait l'objectif de son éternelle mine renfrogné, les pommettes cependant plus roses que d'ordinaire.

Il continua sa fouille, déposant aux côtés du portefeuille un téléphone portable doté un petit strap jaune, un agenda ainsi qu'un badge orné de son nom, une boite de lingettes désinfectantes et une pochette en cuir vide. L'inspecteur la brandit légèrement.

\- Que contient-elle d'ordinaire ?

\- Ses piercings. Son patron tolère uniquement les boucles d'oreilles.

Le brun désigna les affaires étalées sur la table.

\- La preuve qu'il n'est pas sorti sans me prévenir. Il ne serait jamais parti sans son téléphone. Il ne travaillait que cet après-midi vers 14 heures et son sac est toujours ici. Ils ont dû le kidnapper avant qu'il ne doive partir.

L'inspecteur acquiesça, pensif, avant de récupérer le petit agenda, l'ouvrant à la page d'aujourd'hui pour découvrir un petit dessin représentant la même créature ronde attaché au cellulaire à côté du nombre 14, puis à côté du 19. Il vit également un petit cœur juste en face du 23 et haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard interrogateur au maître de maison qui évita soigneusement son regard, les pommettes roses.

\- Il marque aussi l'heure à laquelle je dois rentrer…

\- Hum…

L'inspecteur ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que derrière cet être taciturne et désagréable se cachait un homme amoureux. Depuis leur première rencontre, qui ne datait pas d'hier, Link redoutait chaque entretien, chaque discussion qu'il devait avoir avec l'enquêteur indépendant, tant ce dernier pouvait être exécrable malgré ses compétences hors du commun.

D'un signe du bras il ordonna à son équipe de se déployer à la recherche d'une quelconque trace suspecte, avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la suivante : la chambre à coucher.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au brun, cherchant dans son regard l'accord de pénétrer l'intimité de sa chambre. Kanda ne réagit pas, il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, la lueur blafarde de la lune transperçait légèrement l'obscurité par l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balconnet. Howard enclencha l'interrupteur à sa droite. Avec la lumière, il put découvrir une chambre assez petite avec un lit double en son centre, une table de nuit près du côté gauche sur laquelle était posée une petite lampe en forme de champignon. De l'autre côté se trouvait un placard, ainsi qu'une porte « la salle de bain », lui précisa Kanda.

Les draps du lit étaient défaits d'un côté du lit, un livre ainsi qu'une grande veste chaude rouge et noire posés sur les draps du côté lisse.

\- Les affaires de monsieur Walker ?

\- Ouais.

Après vérification, il trouva plusieurs caisses sous le lit emplit d'affaires diverses, rien ne trainait au sol si l'on exceptait quelques vêtements dans la salle d'eau.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que portait monsieur Walker ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien... Quand je suis parti il était encore en caleçon et il portait la veste posée sur le lit. Mais… S'il travaillait il devait porter une chemise blanche et un pantalon simple.

\- Il ne fait que travailler à ce café ?

\- Ouais.

Link acquiesça sans un mot de plus, laissant les autres policiers partir en quête d'emprunte. L'équipe quitta finalement l'appartement aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le blond récupérant à contrecœur le numéro de Kanda afin de le tenir au courant. « Mieux vaut coopérer, cet homme serait capable d'organiser une purge »

* * *

Kanda tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures quand l'inspecteur Link se décida enfin à téléphoner. Sans préambule, il décrocha avec rapidité.

\- Alors ?!

Il entendit clairement le soupir du blond à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alors… Vous aviez raison. Nous avons retrouvé les empreintes de Chaoji Huan dans la cuisine et sur la note.

\- Et donc ?!

\- Et donc nous sommes coincés.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ecoutez… S'il était possible d'arrêter la pègre de la ville nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps. Nous courrons après l'ordre et Les Noah depuis plusieurs générations et notre seule avancée regroupe un petit nombre de personnes identifiées comme étant membre ! Je ne souhaite pas me montrer défaitiste, mais il y a peu de chances de retrouver monsieur Walker, je ne préfère pas vous le cacher.

Le silence se fit du côté du brun. l'inspecteur reprit d'un ton plus doux.

\- Cependant… Il est possible qu'ils reprennent un jour contact avec vous. Nous allons mettre votre téléphone sur écoute, si cela vous convient.

\- …Faites tout ce que vous voulez, tant qu'Allen en ressort sain et sauf.

Il prononça ces mots d'une voix lasse, comme soudainement vidé de toute énergie. Howard eut presque pitié de lui à cet instant. Après d'austères salutations, le blond raccrocha après avoir annoncé sa venue dans la soirée pour installer le système d'écoute.

Kanda resta quelque instant immobile, son téléphone portable encore pressé contre son oreille, avant de le poser calmement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, figé, le regard fixant le siège vide en face de lui. Il se trouvait à la même place à peine quelques temps auparavant, le nez dans sa tasse de café alors que l'albinos s'empiffrait de tartines beurrées, ronchonnant sur le fait qu'il ne mangeait rien le matin. Même quand leurs emplois du temps divergeaient, ils prenaient soin de commencer la journée par un petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se séparer pour la journée après une dernière étreinte. La plupart du temps ils s'engueulaient pour un oui pour un non, puis mettaient la dispute sur pause pour se souhaiter une bonne journée.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage. Avant de partir, Allen et lui s'étaient pris la tête sur le menu du diner, le plus jeune refusant que le brun ne se nourrisse uniquement de Soba, son plat favori. Après un dernier combat de regard Kanda avait soupiré, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant tout en lui soufflant un « ne pense pas avoir gagné… ». Le blandin lui avait souris avec amusement avant de le laisser partir, restant ainsi à la merci de la pègre sans que le brun n'en sache rien.

Il se redressa, ses os craquèrent sous son poids alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'une démarche trainante, l'esprit éreintée. Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur les draps sombres alors que le soleil matinal venait caresser la pièce de ses pâles rayons. Son visage trouva refuge dans la veste du blandin trainant toujours sur le couvre lit. Il inspira profondément, laissant le mélange de tabac et de jasmin envahir ses sens alors qu'il commençait lentement à somnoler, imaginant presque les doigts du blandin cajolant ses cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude. « Tu t'endors comme un chaton à chaque fois que je touche tes cheveux. T'es vraiment craquant Yuu… »

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa alors qu'il jurait intérieurement, étouffant dans la veste le sanglot qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que le téléphone de Kanda ne sonne, une voix rendue rauque par la cigarette jubilant à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Salut connard~ tu te sens pas trop seul ?

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Oh je pense que t'es mal placé pour me menacer. La vie de ton mec est entre mes mains après tout.

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent, impuissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?

\- Là tu commences à m'intéresser~. Ce que je veux ? Que t'arrête de te mettre en travers de l'ordre. A cause de ta vilaine petite gueule certains de mes hommes sont maintenant en taule, et une de mes cargaisons a échoué. Et ça…

Une détonation de l'autre bout du fil le fit sursauter.

\- Ça me donne juste envie de plomber ta minette jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève.

Kanda déglutit péniblement, dissimulant les trémolos de sa voix.

\- Si tu le tue, tu empireras les choses.

\- Je sais~ Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire joujou avec lui. Il est plutôt canon malgré ce qui pend entre ses jambes… Il devrait être mieux sans tu ne penses pas ?

\- N'essaye même pas de le toucher !

La voix se fit glaciale.

\- Tu penses vraiment être en mesure de discuter ? Je sais pas par quel miracle t'as pu échapper à l'autre guignol peinturluré, mais je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Alors provoque pas le destin gamin. Oh, et encore une chose. N'essaye même pas d'enquêter. Je le saurais, et tu risquerais de récupérer ton chéri par la poste.

Et il raccrocha, laissant le brun à deux doigts de vomir. Il se précipita dans la salle d'eau avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée, la respiration hachée, comme après un long effort. « Il va le tuer… Il va le tuer ! »

De son côté, le blond ne chômait pas. Il écouta immédiatement l'enregistrement de la conversation, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils aux paroles plus que mystérieuses de l'interlocuteur. En particulier sa dernière réplique : « t'as pu échapper à l'autre guignol peinturluré… Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Et quelles informations Kanda possède-t-il ? Quelque chose de suffisamment gros pour inquiéter Marian Cross… ». Après presque une heure à plancher sur ces mots, Link se décida enfin à quitter le commissariat. « Il est temps d'interroger Kanda avec un peu plus de profondeur… »

Le brun lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte alors qu'il venait à peine de frapper. Il était pâle, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer sans un mot avant de s'asseoir au comptoir, les épaules raides. Une semaine à peine s'était écoulé, et le détective ne parvenait plus à masquer son inquiétude derrière son air pincé habituel. Ses prunelles sombres, d'ordinaire méprisante, exposaient au commissaire toute la peur qu'il ressentait pour sa moitié.

Le blond vint s'installer face à lui, déterminé.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

\- L'appel.

\- Vous êtes parvenu à l'identifier ?

\- Marian Cross.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à vous ?

\- J'ai envoyé des membres de l'ordre au trou.

\- Et vous avez récupéré des informations, par la même occasion.

Le brun plissa le regard.

\- Et alors ?

\- Des informations possiblement utiles pour arrêter les actions de l'ordre… Je suppose ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons !

Le blond grogna.

\- Je suis ici pour vous aider ! Mais si vous ne me dites pas tout je ne pourrais rien faire.

Kanda sembla hésiter, ses doigts triturant sans ménagement une mèche sombre échappée de son catogan. Au final, il soupira.

\- C'est du mytho… Cross pense que je sais plus de choses que je n'en sais en réalité. C'est pour ça qu'il voudrait ma peau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous tuer alors ? Au lieu de kidnapper votre amant pour arracher votre silence ?

\- Ils ont déjà essayé mais…

\- Ils vous ont envoyé le clown.

Le regard du détective se fit las. Le blond continua sur sa lancée.

\- Le « peinturluré » dont Marian vous parlait… Il s'agissait du clown.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais vous êtes encore en vie.

\- J'en suis le premier surpris.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Rien. C'était il y a presque un an maintenant, peu de temps après ma dernière affaire. Il a tenté de me tuer alors que j'étais à mon bureau, mais au final il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Il s'est juste pointé, m'a dévisagé sans rien dire et il est reparti par la fenêtre ! Et maintenant je sais que c'est ce connard qui l'a envoyé pour me faire la peau.

Le commissaire vit les pommettes de Kanda s'empourprer, la rage brûlant au fond de ses prunelles à la place de la mélancolie de ces derniers jours. Rapidement, il chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation. « Il risque de faire des conneries s'il se met en colère ». Il toussota.

\- Vous étiez déjà en couple à ce moment ?

\- Oui. On est ensemble depuis 4 ans.

\- C'est long.

Le brun l'observa, plus calme que précédemment. Le blond continua.

\- Parlez-moi de Monsieur Walker.

Le propriétaire des lieux le dévisagea, avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- Allen est un emmerdeur.

Link haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais le brun l'ignora.

\- Un véritable chieur même. Il modifie mon emploi du temps comme bon lui semble, il bouffe comme quatre alors qu'il est aussi épais qu'un fil de fer et il est pas foutu de ranger ses affaires alors qu'il sait que je hais ses putains d'aiguilles ! Mais…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, un sourire fugace fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait le vide.

\- Mais il sait comment vous amadouer. Il transforme n'importe quoi en fête et malgré les merdes il répond présent. Il est allé jusqu'à tourner le dos à sa famille pour rester avec moi.

\- Vous l'aimez.

\- Je ne me mettrais pas dans cet état si je l'aimais pas.

Howard acquiesça.

\- Vous avez parlé d'aiguilles… ?

\- Il veut devenir tatoueur. Il a terminé sa formation chez plusieurs tatoueurs de la ville et il cherche un local où il pourrait exercer. En attendant il le fait ici mais uniquement sur les personnes qu'il connait et quand il est sure que je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

\- Je vois…

L'inspecteur se redressa, Kanda en fit de même.

\- Nous le retrouverons, je peux vous l'assurer.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula sans plus de résultats. L'inspecteur se décida à interroger les propriétaires des appartements voisins, ainsi que la concierge, afin d'en apprendre plus sur le couple et leur routine. Les témoignages allaient tous dans le même sens : « C'est vraiment un drôle de couple. Un punk décoloré en couple avec un homme plus âgé que lui. Ils ne semblent avoir aucuns points communs et sont très bruyant. Il n'est pas rare de les entendre se disputer comme des sagouins » Leur voisine la plus proche, une quinquagénaire à la mine sévère, leur avait avoué qu'il leur arrivait d'en venir aux mains « à en croire les bruits et les cris, ça doit faire mal ». Ces témoignages avaient grandement surpris le blond, Kanda n'ayant jamais avoué se battre avec son conjoint. Le témoignage le plus intéressant qu'il put récupérer fut celui de la concierge, une certaine Hevlaska, femme aux longs cheveux blancs et visage sans âge.

\- Allen est un garçon adorable, sous son drôle de look. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps de venir me voir pour discuter de tout et de rien. Quant à Yuu… Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, même s'il habite ici depuis bien des années… C'est un jeune homme très froid en apparence mais au fond c'est un bon garçon. Surtout quand il est avec le jeune Walker.

Elle avait gloussé, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Je me souviens de les avoir vus entrer ensemble. Allen lui avait sauté au cou à en faire tomber les lunettes qu'il portait -encore un de ses accessoires farfelus-. Je pensais que Yuu allait s'énerver, ou du moins rechigner le contact. Mais il a souri. Il a un beau sourire… Mais tellement rare. Enfin bref il a souri et ils sont remontés chez eux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pour eux, que malgré leur différence ils s'aimaient

Malheureusement pour eux, ni elle ni personne n'avait croisé l'albinos en compagnie de quelqu'un autre que le brun. Mais les dires des voisins avaient éveillé quelques soupçons chez l'inspecteur. « Est-ce que Kanda pourrait être lié à la disparition d'Allen Walker ? » Finalement, l'inspecteur lança un appel à témoin par le biais des médias. Ces derniers, avides d'informations fraiches, tournaient régulièrement en rond autour de l'appartement du disparu, désireux d'obtenir le témoignage du brun. Celui-ci observait les tabloïds de sa fenêtre, furieux qu'une bande de hyènes ne viennent l'emmerder dans pareille situation.

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant. Enervé, il constata que le numéro lui était inconnu « encore un de ces rapaces qui est parvenu à avoir mon numéro ». Il décrocha et lança à son interlocuteur une de ses remarques acerbes dont il avait le secret. Celui qui répondit paraissait amusé de sa pique.

\- Si t'avais pas prévenu les flics, t'en serait pas là.

Le brun se raidit. « Cross ». Il s'assit rapidement, écoutant avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Rien. Je voulais juste voir si tu commençais à craquer. Entre les poulets pas foutu de mettre la main sur ta chose et toi cloué chez toi à cause des journalistes… Je trouve cette situation particulièrement amusante.

Kanda se crispa. « Enfoiré… »

\- Mais ! Comme je suis trop gentil, je peux te proposer un petit marché.

\- Un marché… ?

\- Ouais. Ça a pas l'air mais devoir m'occuper d'un otage me fais chier. Surtout quand je sais qu'il doit rester en vie.

\- … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Tout ce que tu sais sur l'ordre et les Noah.

\- Les Noah ?

Cross ricana.

\- Je sais que t'enquête aussi sur eux. Si je peux te plomber toi et ces enculés de Noah…

Le brun pouvait presque voir le sourire de l'homme malgré la distance.

\- Alors voilà ce qui va se passer. Dans une semaine, tu vas retrouver un de mes hommes à une adresse qu'on te filera à la dernière minute. Tu amèneras TOUT tes dossiers sans exception. Si ce que je récupère me conviens tu retrouveras ta minette entière.

Le brun se raidit, mais Cross n'avait pas terminé.

\- Oh et n'essaye pas de ramener les flics. Si mon homme ne rentre pas je le bute et je t'envoie la tête par courrier, pigé ?

La communication coupa, le brun se mit à trembler. « Des informations intéressantes… Bordel ». Ni une ni deux, il contacta le commissaire.

\- Faut se magner. Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose… !

Surprit par cet appel, l'inspecteur fonça de nouveau à l'appartement de l'asiatique une fois la communication précédente écoutée. Alors qu'il frappait à la porte, un parfait inconnu lui ouvrit. Aussi grand que lui, l'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans, sa peau pâle contrastant avec sa sombre chevelure désordonnée. Sa tenue était soignée, un ensemble costume noir sans la veste avec un nœud écarlate soigneusement attaché autour de son cou délicat. Il lui sourit doucement, un sourire emplit de calme et de douceur. Link lui aurait souri poliment en retour, si le regard doré de l'inconnu ne le clouait pas au mur par sa froideur. Comment un homme souriant de manière si cordiale pouvait paraître aussi…Effrayant ?

\- Vous désirez ?

L'inspecteur se reprit rapidement quand la voix de l'inconnu vint lui caresser les oreilles.

\- Inspecteur Howard Link. Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Kanda ?

\- Du tout. Mais je vous en prie entrez donc, inspecteur.

Sa politesse lui arracha un frisson alors qu'il pénétrait l'appartement du couple, nerveux en sentant la présence de l'homme dans son dos pendant qu'il rejoignait le salon. Kanda s'y trouvait, avachi sur le canapé, pâle. Il se redressa d'un bond alors que l'inconnu s'installait à son tour parmi les coussins, récupérant une tasse emplit de café déposé sur la table basse.

\- J'espère que vous avez un plan inspecteur…

\- Je pense que oui.

L'inconnu reprit la parole de sa voix mélodieuse, le regard posé sur sa tasse.

\- Rassurez-moi, inspecteur. Est-ce que mon neveu sera bientôt hors de danger ?

« Son neveu ?! Cet homme fait partie de la famille d'Allen Walker ? » Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le brun répondait à son interrogation.

\- Il reviendra.

\- J'aimerais tant avoir ton optimisme, Yuu.

Howard se raidit légèrement, victime de la tension régnant dans la pièce. Le plus âgé méprisait l'autre, c'était évident. Kanda, le regard fuyant, s'adressa à l'inspecteur.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est pas présenté ? (Il désigna l'inconnu sur le canapé, le blond acquiesça) Nea Walker, l'oncle d'Allen, le frère de son père.

Le susnommé inclina la tête, sirotant calmement sa tasse. « Comment peut-il être aussi calme, alors que son neveu a disparu… ? ». Ne sachant que dire, le blond se contenta de parler avec Kanda de la suite des évènements, posté autour du comptoir de la cuisine, ignorant le regard de l'autre homme lui poignardant les omoplates.

Aucunes pistes à exploiter, aucuns témoins, aucuns indices. La police tournait en rond, et le commissaire prenait de plus en plus de mal à calmer le brun. Ce dernier, depuis sa conversation avec Marian Cross, devenait peu à peu hystérique. Si l'inspecteur ne le gardait pas à l'œil, Kanda aurait foncé directement dans le tas depuis belle lurette, allant presque faire un scandale au Nightclub de Cross. « Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui et même si nous en avions il ne vient jamais ici ! »

Par miracle, le brun l'avait écouté, et tournait en rond dans son appartement sous la surveillance d'un de ses hommes.

Link ne parvenait pas à comprendre la panique soudaine du brun. Depuis le dernier appel il ne tenait plus en place. Il devrait être plus serein pourtant… D'ici une semaine Allen Walker serait de retour, en échange de tout ce qu'il savait. « Ce serait certainement le début d'une vendetta contre les Noah… Il faudra être attentif. »

Bien sûr, il fallait prendre les menaces de Cross au sérieux. Le soir de l'échange, alors que Kanda se dirigeait vers la ruelle isolée que l'on lui avait indiquée, Howard suivait le mouvement un peu plus loin en toute discrétion, seul. Il décida de se placer une pile de poubelle, l'obscurité ainsi que des vêtements sombres dissimulant parfaitement sa présence. « J'ai juré ne rien faire, mais si nous pouvons identifier l'un des membres de Judgement… »

Kanda quant à lui patientait alangui nonchalamment contre un des murs sales de la ruelle, les tiques prenant sa main droite seule signe de sa nervosité. Son visage impassible lui montrait une détermination et un mépris qu'il avait pour habitude d'arborer, une cigarette fumant au coin de sa lèvre.

Alors que la fraicheur de la nuit commençait à lui ronger les os, Kanda vit une sombre silhouette s'approcher de lui d'un pas trainant, les mains dans les poches, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Le brun tira sur sa clope, reconnaissant les horribles yeux de cochons et les cheveux gras d'un des laquais de Marian Cross : Chaoji Huan.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants, avant que le mafieux ne prenne la parole.

\- T'as ce que veut le patron ?

Kanda lui tendit une tablette électronique.

\- Tout est là-dedans

Le laquai lui arracha l'appareil des mains, l'observant sous toutes les coutures comme le ferait un expert.

\- T'as pas de copies ?

\- Non…

\- Bien ! Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu mens…

\- Pas la peine d'insister. Tout ce que j'ai est ici, point.

« Encore faudrait que tu sois asse intelligent pour savoir l'allumer » Le brun retint sa langue encore une fois, tirant sur sa clope afin de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Quand est-ce qu'Allen revient ?

\- Quand le boss l'aura décidé, et pas avant.

Après quelques minutes à examiner la tablette, le mafieux finit par trouver le bouton d'alimentation, examinant rapidement ce qu'il trouvait dessus.

\- Pas mal de dossiers…

Le brun se raidit, sa main se crispant à l'arrière de sa cuisse alors que les doigts potelés caressaient la surface de l'écran. A son grand soulagement il la rangea immédiatement dans son sac, sortant un téléphone portable de sa poche pour composer un numéro.

\- Ouais c'est moi. Il a bien suivi les ordres et j'ai tout ce qu'il a. (silence) Ok.

Il raccrocha.

\- Le patron est très fier de toi~. Avec un peu de chance tu récupères ta chose avant la fin de la semaine.

Et il le quitta après un dernier sourire arrogant. A peine eu-t-il disparu dans la nuit que le blond quitta sa cachette improvisée, dégainant immédiatement son téléphone.

\- Bon travail. Ils ne devraient pas remarquer la puce sans démonter entièrement la tablette.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va fonctionner… ?

\- Certain. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à les suivre jusqu'à votre ami.

\- S'ils remarquent que la plupart des dossiers sont vides….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, terminant sa cigarette d'une main tremblante. Link communiqua quelques instants avec le reste de son équipe, avant de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Tout se déroule bien. Soyez certain qu'Allen Walker sera bientôt à vos côtés.

* * *

Dieu qu'il savait à quel point il avait tort maintenant. Depuis leur entrevue avec Chaoji Huan, rien ne s'était passé comme il le pensait. Immédiatement après avoir contacté le reste de son équipe, les policiers avaient suivi à la trace le parcours du Mafieux à l'aide du mouchard dissimulée dans les circuits de la tablette de Kanda. Ils l'avaient docilement suivi jusqu'à l'aube, où Huan s'était finalement arrêté dans un pub encore ouvert.

De leur voiture, les policiers pouvaient aisément le voir, accoudé au bar désert à cette heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une haute silhouette ne vienne le rejoindre, récupérant le sac contenant l'appareil électronique pour partir ensuite sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. La filature s'est donc poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent un pavillon isolé de tout près des limites de la ville. Sans réfléchir, Howard avait déployé ses troupes avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, l'arme au poing.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé était la micro puce anciennement caché dans le boitier de la tablette, posée sur l'unique meuble de la maison, de manière à ce que le commissaire puisse immédiatement la voir. Ils ne trouvèrent personne, pas même l'inconnu les ayant amenés ici. A croire qu'il s'était envolé.

Ils avaient échoué en beauté. Howard avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle au brun avec une immense difficulté. A la fin de son rapport, il déclara d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

\- Nous n'allons pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant ! Un membre de l'ordre a été identifié et cela peut jouer en notre faveur. Il nous faut juste du temps et-

\- Il n'en n'a plus.

Le brun l'avait dévisagé d'un œil morne, vide. Howard n'avait rien trouvé pour lui remonter le moral, sinon de lui promettre qu'Allen sera de retour saint et sauf. Kanda n'en n'avait pas cru un mot, lui non plus.

Et maintenant trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Allen Walker était porté disparu depuis bientôt deux mois, et plus personne ne croyait que l'albinos serait retrouvé vivant. Assit à son bureau, Howard cherchait en vain une nouvelle piste pour le cas Walker. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Il sursauta soudainement lorsque Madarao, son adjoint, pénétra dans le bureau, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Chef. On demande votre intervention au 18 Boulevard de l'arche.

\- Pour quelles raisons… ?

\- Un immeuble, commissaire. Cela fait au moins la huitième fois que les résidents se plaignent d'un des appartements. Selon eux une odeur de cadavre se dégagerait d'un des paliers. Mais personne ne répond et le propriétaire refuse d'intervenir.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Une affaire domestique… ».

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout… Commissaire je sais que ce n'est pas à nous de régler ce genre d'histoire, pas la section criminelle en tout cas. Mais la dernière plainte provient du voisin du dessous qui affirme que du sang dégringole de son plafond.

Link l'observa quelques instants, avant de se lever, attrapant sa veste avant de lancer un bref « Allons-y » à son adjoint.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immense bâtisse boulevard de l'arche, l'inspecteur remarqua immédiatement que les plaintes concernant l'odeur étaient fondées. Il sentit la puanteur dès son entrée dans le hall, et cette dernière s'accentua à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement, trois autres policiers à sa suite.

A peine la porte ouverte et le pas de cette dernière franchie, que l'odeur nauséabonde le prit au visage, plus brutale que dans le couloir. Il toussota, dissimulant son visage à l'aide de sa veste afin d'atténuer cette odeur de pourriture, en vain.

De sa seconde main, il tâtonna le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla quelques instants, illuminant de sa lumière jaunâtre un couloir sale recouvert de traces foncées. Avec précaution, il traversa le couloir et, à mesure qu'il progressait l'odeur de pourriture se fit plus insistance, presque insupportable. L'inspecteur retint in extremis la bile qui lui brulait la gorge. « Comment peut-on vivre avec pareille puanteur… ? Ce n'est pas normal »

Une fois le couloir traversé Link fut à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité. Aucunes lumières ne venaient éclairer la pièce suivante. Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur suivant, mais rien ne se passa. L'inspecteur poussa un grognement frustré, attrapant la lampe torche accrochée à sa ceinture afin de distinguer quelque chose.

La couleur rouille du parquet l'interpella immédiatement, le faisceau de la lampe parcourant le sol parsemé de tâches foncées jusqu'à tomber sur un canapé usé jusqu'à la corde. Et un pied chaussé de noir. Howard se raidit avant de s'approcher prudemment du corps étendu sur le sol. Le cadavre ne datait pas d'hier, la peau du visage à moitié décomposé ne permettait plus aucunes identifications. Seule la longue chevelure pourpre pouvait aider l'inspecteur, tant cette couleur était inhabituelle, le reste du corps étant méticuleusement dévoré par les asticots. Après avoir parcouru le ce qui semblait être le salon, Link découvrit 4 autres cadavres sans compter le premier, trouvé près d'une télévision à l'écran poussiéreux, le corps grouillant de bêtes. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

Un bruit venant d'une pièce adjacente l'arracha à sa contemplation macabre. Il récupéra sa radio, ordonnant au reste de son équipe d'appeler des renforts avant de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas seul, il pouvait le sentir.

Son équipe arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, surveillant ses arrières ainsi que le couloir situé à proximité du poste de télévision, alors qu'il s'aventurait vers l'unique porte présente dans la pièce encore close. La poignée tourna, puis bloqua. « Fermé à clé » Il jura, alors que de nouveaux bruits lui parvenaient, venant de l'autre côté de la porte close. Il tendit l'oreille, identifiant ce qu'il supposait être une respiration paniquée. « Le tueur serait encore sur les lieux du crime ? »

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur la porte sans ménagement, donnant un coup, deux coups, trois coups jusqu'à ce que la porte ne craque puis cède. Une forte odeur d'urine le pris à la gorge alors qu'il entrait d'un pas rapide, sa lampe dans une main, la crosse de son arme dans l'autre.

La pièce était vide, si l'on exceptait le matelas miteux posé à même le sol, juste en dessous d'une fenêtre barrée de planches en bois solides. Link vit alors la source du bruit, blottit entre le matelas et le mur du fond, essayant de se faire plus petit qu'il n'était. Il s'approcha d'un pas silencieux, braquant soudainement le faisceau de sa lampe sur la silhouette, prêt à pointer son arme.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un regard anthracite paniqué, cerné de noir et de violet par le manque de sommeil. La lampe lui échappa des mains alors qu'il reconnaissait la chevelure blanche, devenue grise à cause de la crasse, de celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis bientôt deux mois. Celui qu'il avait abandonné, croyant qu'il était mort.

\- Allen…Walker…

Le susnommé sursauta, ses mains se crispant sur ses genoux alors qu'il cherchait à se fondre dans le mur contre lequel il était acculé. Quant à Howard, il prit plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir, tant la découverte de l'albinos le choquait. « Il nous tombe dans les bras, alors qu'on ne l'attendait pas… ». Les épaules de l'otage se mirent à trembler et l'inspecteur tenta immédiatement de le rassurer, parlant d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et douce.

\- Monsieur Walker, je suis l'inspecteur Link. Votre ami nous a contactés pour que nous partions à votre recherche.

L'albinos ne broncha pas, l'inspecteur, retint un soupir. « Comment le faire réagir ? »

\- Kanda sera soulagé de vous savoir en vie.

Il vit avec plaisir le visage de l'albinos se tourner vers lui à l'entente du nom de Yuu Kanda. Encouragé par le regard anthracite qui le dévisageait avec espoir, Link continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Nous allons vous portez dehors alors.

Allen se raidit à nouveau, secouant la tête alors qu'il cherchait à nouveau à s'enfoncer dans le mur. Howard l'observa avec peine, avant de soupirer, murmurant à l'oreille de son adjoint.

\- Appelez Kanda… Et une ambulance.

Madarao acquiesça, retournant dehors le téléphone collé contre son oreille. Son absence s'éternisait alors que le blond essayait de rassurer le blandin, lui assurant que son ami serait bientôt à ses côtés. Parler du brun semblait apaiser Allen qui, maintenant, commençait peu à peu à se détendre, ses doigts triturant le tissu usé de son pantalon.

Il allait réitérer sa tentative pour le soulever quand Kanda, les cheveux ébouriffés par la course et le souffle court, débarqua dans la pièce, cherchant activement le blandin du regard avant de foncer vers lui. L'inspecteur s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de se calmer, quand il vit l'albinos tendre les bras vers lui sans autre forme de procès, laissant le brun le soulever alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre son torse.

Kanda serrait le corps frêle contre le sien, cajolant son dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, le blandin se laissant aller à chacune de ses paroles, un sourire fugace aux lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Howard vit l'ambulance emporter les deux hommes dans le hurlement de la sirène, tandis que le reste de son équipe commençait à emporter les corps avec une infinie délicatesse. Avant de remonter dans sa voiture, il fixa l'immeuble devant lequel commençait à s'accumuler une foule de passant curieux, la mine sévère. « J'espère avoir le fin mot de cette affaire »

* * *

De retour au commissariat quelques heures plus tard, Howard feuilletait le rapport que le légiste lui avait remis quelques instants plus tôt. « Ce qui est écrit ici n'est que ce que j'ai pu constater sans autopsie, je vous communiquerai les résultats après plus ample observation.

« 5 cadavres en tout. 1 femme dans le couloir du fond et 4 hommes dans le salon. Les hommes ont tous été tué de la même manière : la gorge tranchée avec un couteau de cuisine (retrouvé sous le canapé couvert de sang). Quant à la femme, sa tête a été fracassée contre un mur. Je suppose qu'elle a vu le tueur s'en prendre aux autres et a tenté de s'enfuir en désespoir de cause. Mais l'assassin a été plus rapide. »

Howard fronça les sourcils en parcourant les lignes à plusieurs reprises. «Qui diable pourrait tuer à lui seul 4 hommes, effrayer une femme, avant de lui briser le crâne…Et épargner l'otage enfermé et affamé ? » Il poussa un soupir las, passant sa main sur son visage. « Espérons que Monsieur Walker ait quelque chose à dire… ».

L'inspecteur patienta deux jours avant de rendre visite à l'albinos. Selon le médecin de ce dernier, il s'en sortait sans réel dommage, juste une sous-alimentation sévère et quelques tuméfactions « rien qui ne puisse guérir avec du temps, du repos et de l'attention. Avant de le laisser partir vers les chambres, le médecin lui souffla une dernière fois avec un certain amusement

\- Si vous souhaiter lui rendre visite soyez prudent avec son camarade, il veille au grain. Enfin… ! Grâce à lui monsieur Walker est calme et docile.

Le blond acquiesça, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après être passé par l'ascenseur, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre que l'on lui avait indiquée, découvrant finalement le jeune couple.

L'albinos dormait, ses cheveux, ayant retrouvé leur teinte immaculée une fois lavée, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller couleur menthe à l'eau. A ses côtés, assis prêt du lit, se trouvait Kanda, sa main caressant le poignet fin du plus jeune avec délicatesse. Lorsque l'inspecteur passa le pas de la porte, il croisa immédiatement les prunelles onyx, lui glaçant les os par leur froideur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez inspecteur ?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si monsieur Walker allait bien.

\- Il se remet doucement, mais vous n'êtes pas venu que pour ça.

Link retint un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas venu l'interroger. Nous avons besoin de lui mais pas au point de le brusquer à peine arrivé à l'hôpital.

Le brun le dévisagea longuement, sondant son âme de ses prunelles abyssales, avant de se tourner vers l'endormi, murmurant d'une voix lasse.

\- Attendez quelques semaines, qu'il puisse reprendre ses marques. Et prévenez avant de passer à la maison, j'essaierai de lui en parler.

Howard acquiesça, s'inclinant respectueusement avant de repartir d'un pas plus serein, inconscient du regard anthracite posé sur son dos.

Le lendemain matin, le médecin annonça la bonne nouvelle : l'albinos était en bonne santé, il pourra quitter l'hôpital dans la journée du lendemain. Un soupir rassuré se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, son regard fixant le sourire poli du médecin.

Et, comme prévu, Allen quitta l'hôpital le lendemain, le brun à ses côtés. Le chemin se fit dans un silence presque pesant, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur appartement.

Ils gravirent les escaliers une fois de retour à l'immeuble, rentrant finalement chez eux. Il fut le premier à franchir le pas de la porte, la gorge sèche, les battements irréguliers de son cœur l'empêchant de réfléchir. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal… ? Je suis de retour à la maison, avec celui que j'aime…Alors pourquoi ? »

Il sursauta quand les bras qui lui avaient tant manqué virent l'enlacer avec fermeté, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille avec douceur alors qu'il lui murmurait.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Fiévreux, il s'abandonna entre ses bras, ses doigts allant caresser la joue de celui qu'il aimait, une douce chaleur chassant son ancien malaise. La bouche de son amant se mit à explorer la chair tendre de son cou, déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur sa nuque, sa mâchoire, sa tempe, avant de rejoindre enfin celle de son amant.

Il gémit contre ses lèvres, laissant sa langue venir taquiner la sienne, ses larges mains venant se nicher autour de ses hanches, effleurant de ses pouces sa peau pâle et sensible.

Il ne devrait pas être dans pareil état. Pas après un seul baiser, pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Haletant, il rompit le baiser, ses mains posées sur la poitrine de son conjoint. Ce dernier l'observait d'un œil brillant, sa respiration brûlante caressant son visage. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs minutes de cette manière, l'un luttant contre la chaleur qui embrasait son cœur face au second, véritable tentation.

Lentement, comme s'il affrontait un animal craintif, son amant récupéra l'une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur chaque doigt, chaque phalange, ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre alors qu'il caressait sa paume, satisfait de sentir ses frissons de plaisir.

Il se mit à trembler, sa main prisonnière de l'autre alors que ce dernier remontait lentement vers lui, déposant une myriade de baiser le long de son bras, savourant le geignement qu'il reçut pour récompense.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, il récupéra sa seconde main afin de lui faire subir le même traitement, avant de l'entrainer vers le salon avec douceur, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre le fit tomber sur le canapé, caressant son corps du regard avant de le rejoindre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il rendit les armes, ses mains fourrageant dans la chevelure de l'autre alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Gémissant, il laissa son amour lui ôter sa chemise, puis son pantalon, les doigts experts caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec insistance.

Son amant l'observa avec avidité, sa bouche rejoignant rapidement ses doigts alors qu'il libérait son érection quémandeuse, et humide de plaisir. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre alors que l'autre effleurait son gland du bout de sa langue, jouant de cette dernière sur la peau sensible. Ses gémissements ne tardèrent pas à emplir la pièce, tandis que ses hanches s'avançaient avec envie vers les lèvres gourmandes de son amour, ce dernier emprisonnant alors la verge tendue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, suçant lentement, et entièrement le désir de celui qu'il aimait.

Ses gémissements se firent plus fort, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux de celui qui jouait avec son plaisir. Il avait déjà envie de jouir, ses jambes se crispaient sur les épaules de l'autre alors qu'il essayait de parler.

\- A… Arrête… !

Les lèvres emprisonnant toujours sa chair, son amant l'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de récupérer sa respiration, murmurant d'une voix faible.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas…. Pas…. Sans toi… !

Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche libérer son sexe humide, étouffant un cri lorsque des mains vinrent soulever son bassin et écarter ses fesses, exhibant son entrée d'une manière impudique au regard de l'autre. Il rougit, gémissant doucement lorsque ses longs doigts vinrent jouer avec son anneau de chair, plissant sa peau avant de le pénétrer de deux phalanges.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, écartant sa chair comme il en avait l'habitude alors que son soumis l'observait, les yeux humides, le suppliant en silence d'en finir. Tranquillement, son amant retira ses doigts avant de se reculer. Il prit son temps pour se déshabiller, son regard avide ne quittant jamais celui de l'autre, geignant contre les coussins du canapé. Son regard embué se porta finalement sur le membre de l'autre, émergeant tout juste de son boxer, et il ne put penser à autre chose qu'à cette hampe emplit de désir, qui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour venir se nicher en lui.

La respiration haletante, il écarta les cuisses face à son amour, invitant ce dernier à reprendre la place qui lui était dû. L'autre l'observa avec délice, pressant son sexe contre l'antre accueillante de son amant, ne lui laissant du répit qu'une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Un grondement sourd lui échappa, alors qu'il lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

\- Enfin à la maison.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, alors qu'il lui gémissait à l'oreille son envie d'aller plus loin, son sexe compressé entre leurs deux corps. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors qu'il amorçait un lent mouvement de va et vient, sa queue venant doucement chatouiller sa prostate alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en lui, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus fort, ses testicules claquant contre ses fesses.

Ses gémissements se muèrent en cris, ses ongles griffant le dos de son amant à chaque coup porté à sa prostate. Il allait venir bientôt… Trop tôt ! Après un énième coup porté à sa prostate il vint dans un dernier cri de plaisir, hurlant le nom de son amant alors que sa semence éclaboussait son ventre et celui de son amour.

\- …Allen !

L'albinos vint en lui après quelques coups de reins, lui arrachant un geignement de plaisir alors que son foutre brûlant l'envahissait. La respiration difficile, Allen déposa un chaste baiser sur sa tempe avant de venir se blottir contre lui, enlaçant sa taille. Le brun sourit, caressant ses cheveux immaculés avant de fermer les yeux, somnolant doucement au rythme de son cœur.

La caresse légère de ses doigts chauds au niveau de son dos réveilla le brun le lendemain, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il bailla, plongeant son nez dans le cou de l'albinos, ce dernier cajolant maintenant son cuir chevelu. Alors qu'il bougeait légèrement, il poussa un grognement douloureux, murmurant d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Combien de fois j'ai dit qu'on devait arrêter de le faire sur le canapé ?

Allen ricana.

\- Aucunes idées, tu radotes tellement.

Un grognement lui répondit, le brun essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser, sous le regard moqueur de son amant. Ce dernier vint enlacer sa taille, murmurant à son oreille.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu couché ? Tu m'as horriblement manqué…

Kanda frissonna, murmurant d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Pas dans ce putain de canapé…

\- Pas de soucis.

Et, avec une vitesse impressionnante, l'albinos le souleva avec facilité, l'emportant jusqu'au lit pour les glisser sous les couvertures, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il se blottissait contre les oreilles, laissant Allen s'installer sur son torse après un baiser.

La quiétude régnait dans la pièce, les deux amants profitant de la chaleur de l'autre sans chercher à aller plus loin. Somnolant légèrement Kanda sursauta légèrement quand le blandin prit la parole.

\- Au fait… Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Avec les flics ?

Le brun retint un soupir agacé.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour avoir prévenu l'inspecteur… Mais comment est-ce que je devais réagir ?!

Le plus jeune sourit, jouant avec une mèche ébène.

\- Je ne te jette pas la pierre. Moi aussi j'aurais paniqué si tu avais disparu…

\- Te connaissant t'aurais retrouvé les kidnappeurs en 30 secondes, et tu aurais massacré tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as collé une puce ou autre mais tu ne perds jamais ma trace.

\- …Pas faux.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Mais c'est parce que je suis un affreux punk.

Le brun soupira, serrant l'albinos contre lui.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé dans ce foutu appart ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Cross a pété une case après avoir consulté une tablette vide, il a dit que « mon cul de pédale allait subir » et il a essayé de me violer. Manque de chance pour lui, un mec lui a tranché la gorge avant qu'il ne vienne dans la chambre où il m'avait cloitré.

La sonnerie de la porte l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Le brun secoua la tête. Il soupira, avant de quitter le cocon de chaleur, récupérant rapidement un pantalon de jogging noir et un haut sans manche avant de partir vers la porte. Nerveux, le brun tendit l'oreille, priant intérieurement pour que l'inspecteur tienne parole quant à sa visite.

Une voix doucereuse retendit alors, lui arrachant un frisson d'angoisse.

\- Nea…

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en un seul morceau, Allen.

L'albinos lui sourit en retour, laissant son ainé le serrer contre lui, avant de s'écarter.

\- Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

\- Certains l'ignorent encore… Espérons maintenant que cet inspecteur passe à autre chose.

Le blandin toussota.

\- C'est vrai que Link à l'air… Bien sérieux, pour un policier.

La voix du plus vieux se fit glaciale.

\- Alors nous avons un problème.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nea. Il suffit de jouer la carte de l'adorable petite victime et il me laissera tranquille.

\- Si tu savais t'entourer, nous ne serions pas dans pareille situation.

Le cadet poussa un grognement agacé.

\- Ne recommence pas. De toute manière cela ne te concerne plus de toute façon. Tu as abandonné le masque alors occupe-toi du mafieux qui te sert d'amant et laisse le mien tranquille.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, avant que Nea ne souffle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Même si je te l'ai cédé, je n'en reste pas moins le créateur, Allen. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il prit la porte, le visage impassible. L'albinos poussa un soupir, revenant rapidement dans la chambre, sa main triturant nerveusement ses mèches blanches.

\- C'était Nea. Plus le temps passe moins il peut te voir en peinture.

\- L'idée de savoir son pauvre petit neveu dans les bras d'un connard de détective doit pas l'emballer.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, leurs respirations se mêlant tant ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Kanda fit le premier geste, déposant avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles d'Allen tandis que ce dernier caressait sa joue, laissant le brun se blottir contre lui. Puis, il se recula, murmurant d'une voix blanche.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Et c'est pas ton vieux qui me fera changer.

Le blandin sourit.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 **et voilà :) j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **allez je vous laisse**

 **a pluche les Koneko !**

 **Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

***arrive un peu penaude* meow tout le monde... ^^'' et gomen pour le retard!**

 **j'avais promis il me semble de mettre la suite le week-end dernier...et j'ai oublié ^^" complètement zappé (pour ma défense, je me suis rendu au manoir de Paris pour faire un escape game... une pure merveille! Les parisiennes en mal de sensations fortes allez-y neko approuve!)**

 **merci à tous ceux ayant favorite ma fic et à ceux ayant laissé une review. je suis contente de t'avoir fait trippé B xD psycho toi jt'adore t'es ma coupine 3**

 ***redeviens pro* kof kof, sur ce voici la seconde partie de l'affaire du clown, un peu plus courte que la précédente mais j'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **PARTIE II : TOUT COMMENCE MAL, TOUT FINIT BIEN**

4 ans plus tôt

\- Alors Len, ça avance ?

\- Je ne me plains pas. Mon travail au café suffisamment pour que je puisse mettre de côté tout en remboursant Sokaro.

Avachit sur le petit canapé de l'albinos, ce dernier discutait activement avec son meilleur ami, Lavi Bookman. Plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres, ce dernier arborait une chevelure rousse désordonnée, un étrange bandeau dissimulait l'un de ses yeux couleur émeraude. Il était aussi séduisant que pouvait l'être un jeune homme sortant de l'adolescence, son sourire de playboy arrachant des cris d'extase à toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Il s'étira longuement, les chaînes suspendues à son oreille tintant légèrement.

\- C'est cool ! Vu sa gueule de requin j'ai eu peur qu'il tente de te bouffer.

Allen ricana.

\- Il faut souffrir pour accomplir ses objectifs.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à la recherche d'un endroit où t'installer. Sokaro est le troisième tatoueur chez qui tu fais un stage. Tu ne penses pas être prêt ?

\- Si… Mais j'aimerais m'exercer un peu avant d'ouvrir une boutique. T'imagine si je foire ?!

Le roux pouffa.

\- Tu pourras toujours dire que c'est de l'art abstrait.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Depuis la fin de ses années lycée, Allen savait ce qu'il voulait faire au grand dam de son oncle. En effet depuis qu'il avait assisté au salon du tatouage et du piercing en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il avait pris la décision d'ouvrir un jour sa propre boutique. Ce fut également ce jour qui marqua son premier piercing au-dessus de l'oreille droite. Depuis, plusieurs anneaux vinrent rejoindre le premier, jusqu'à ce que le blandin soit satisfait. L'œil pétillant, le rouquin se rapprocha de son ami, effleurant du bout des doigts la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier.

\- Tu sais… Un piercing à la lèvre et à l'arcade t'irait super bien.

\- Tu crois ? Nea a déjà menacé de me couper l'oreille le jour où j'ai commencé les piercings…

\- Mais enfin Len ! T'habite plus chez ton oncle depuis un an maintenant arrête d'avoir peur de ton vieux !

« S'il savait… » Les paroles de son ami le rassurèrent.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

\- Parfait !

Et, tout sourire, le roux sortit plusieurs aiguilles de sa besace.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un dernier salut, les deux hommes se séparèrent, l'albinos devant prendre son service au Timcofee. Lorsque Jerry, le dirigeant du café, le vit arrive, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect mon petit Allen…Pourrait-tu retirer tes piercings avant de prendre ton service ? Je tolère ceux que tu portes aux oreilles mais ailleurs, je ne trouve pas cela très correct pour la clientèle.

L'albinos s'exécuta, rangeant les anneaux de métal dans sa poche avant de prendre son service. Depuis que l'albinos travaillait pour le Timcofee, la réputation de ce dernier n'avait fait qu'augmenter, en particulier en matière de gent féminine. A chaque fois qu'une demoiselle ne le quittait pas des yeux, Allen se retenait de ricaner. « Quel est le comble pour un homo ? Attirer les midinettes ! ». Après un sourire affectueux lancé à l'ensemble de la salle, l'albinos prit soin d'accomplir sa tâche, tant en salle que sur la terrasse. Il le vit à cet instant, pendant qu'il débarrassait une des tables extérieures.

Il était assis à la terrasse, une cigarette allumée entre ses longs doigts, les jambes croisées sous la petite table. Sa longue chevelure ébène était retenue par un lien dont il ne distinguait la couleur, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau de porcelaine. Son regard croisa le sien et il se raidit face à ces deux puits sans fond. S'il avait été Lavi, il aurait hurlé un « Strike ! » digne des plus belles parties de bowling. Le jeune homme l'observa avec un certain agacement, demandant d'une voix agacée.

\- Je peux commander quelque chose ou je peux aller me brosser ?

L'albinos toussota, les pieds touchant à nouveau terre.

\- Excusez-moi, le café est un peu bondé…

\- Tch…

\- Que désirez-vous ?

\- Un café noir sans sucre.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

L'albinos pénétra de nouveau le café en quête de la machine à café, ramenant quelques instants plus tard une tasse emplit du liquide aussi noir que la nuit. Il la déposa délicatement sur la table face à l'inconnu, deux spéculos soigneusement déposés sur la soucoupe de la tasse.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'interpellez si vous avez besoin de moi.

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard. Un peu vexé, le blandin retourna à l'intérieur s'occuper d'autres clients « canon mais carrément glacial ». Après avoir servi plusieurs clientes l'albinos prit quelques minutes de pauses, acceptant avec reconnaissance le café glacé bourré de sucre que Jerry déposa devant lui. Ce dernier affichait une moue amusée.

\- Je savais que tu avais du succès auprès des jeunes demoiselles, mais auprès des hommes ? Je suis jaloux…

\- Les hommes ?

\- Mm mm~ le jeune asiatique de la terrasse ne t'a pas quitté des yeux.

Le blandin fronça les sourcils. Sans un mot il sortit son téléphone, glissant avec facilité vers le mode photo. Discrètement, il scruta la salle grâce au mode selfie, et il ne fut pas déçu. Si l'on exceptait les regards énamourés de la plupart de la clientèle, il voyait avec stupéfaction que Jerry ne mentait pas. Sans le fixer d'une manière aussi guimauve que les autres, le brun l'observait à la dérobée d'un œil inquisiteur, tirant de temps à autre une taffe de sa cigarette. « Ouahou… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut… Mais si son but est la séduction il est soit très nerveux, soit très mauvais. » Sa boisson terminée, le blandin reprit le travail jusqu'à la fermeture, guettant de temps à autre l'inconnu qui ne quitta sa position, pas même au moment où il quitta la salle pour rejoindre les vestiaires dans l'arrière-boutique. Après un léger soupir, Allen se changea, remit ses piercings en place pour finalement quitter le café. Il était à peine 19 heures, les rues encore illuminées par le soleil d'été regorgeaient de passants. Peu pressé, l'albinos arpenta les rues d'un pas tranquille, appréciant les regards incrédules des passants. « Personne n'est habitué au style punk on dirait… » Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de sa sensation de malaise… Comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Mu par son instinct, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière avant de le faire glisser en mode Selfie. Il prit une pose exhibant le piercing argentée brillant sur sa langue, scrutant de sa caméra la rue derrière lui tout en prenant une photo.

Lorsqu'il observa cette dernière, il fut surpris d'y apercevoir son fameux client au regard en amande adossé contre un mur à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il haussa les sourcils. « Il me suit ma parole… » Un sourire amusé se fraya un chemin vers ses lèvres tandis qu'il accélérait sa marche, bifurquant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche dans le but de voir si son poursuivant était capable de conserver la cadence. A peine essoufflé, il se réfugia dans une ruelle isolée de tout, avant de se dissimuler derrière les marches d'un perron. Quelques minutes suffirent à l'inconnu pour débarquer, la respiration rapide et l'œil vif. Il scruta la ruelle sous l'œil hilare de sa proie. Discrètement, ce dernier se remit sur pied, se rapprochant du brun avant de lui souffler.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

L'interpellé fit un bond sur le côté avant de se tourner vers le blandin, il se raidit, les yeux écarquillés. Allen remarqua alors qu'il s'était trompé, les yeux du brun n'étaient pas noirs mais bleu très foncé, tellement foncé que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient noirs. Le brun le dévisagea un long moment cherchant une échappatoire quand finalement il murmura.

\- Vos piercings…

Allen pencha les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez savoir ou je les ai faits… ?

Il acquiesça, le mépris qu'il avait exprimé au café ayant laissé sa place à une gêne profonde. Le blandin sourit. « Vilain menteur. »

\- Je les ai faits moi-même, je suis perceur.

Le malaise de l'asiatique ne fit que croître, les mains crispées contre ses flancs.

\- Intéressant…

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous en faire un à très bon prix. Mon matériel est chez moi et je n'habite pas loin d'ici.

L'inconnu pâlissait de minute en minute. Puis, alors que l'albinos s'amusait comme un fou, le brun redressa la tête, son ton cassant de retour.

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait !

L'albinos cacha sa surprise derrière un sourire aimable, prenant la direction de chez lui, le brun sur ses talons. Une fois le pas de la porte franchie, Allen invita le brun dans une petite pièce sombre meublé d'un unique fauteuil inclinable en cuir noir, un tabouret ainsi qu'une table. Son adorable petit espace de travail, « digne d'un film d'horreur » selon son cher tonton. Constatant avec amusement que le brun avait encore pâli, le dos douloureusement droit.

\- Installez-vous sur le fauteuil, je vais m'occuper du matériel.

Après un acquiescement raide, il vint docilement s'asseoir dans un crissement discret de cuir. Prenant bien soin de se mettre face à lui, Allen sortit lentement son matériel sous le regard peu à peu horrifié du brun. Pour être honnête il n'avait besoin que d'une aiguille stérile, ses pinces pour localiser la chair qu'il devrait percer ainsi qu'une paire de gants (question d'hygiène). Mais il devait l'avouer, sentir la panique de l'inconnu était tout simplement très amusant. Alors, pour le fun, il sortir avec un plaisir malsain plusieurs aiguilles plus ou moins épaisses, le dermographe à rotation et autre de ses ustensiles. Un sourire guilleret aux lèvres, il demanda.

\- Alors… Ou voulez-vous ce piercing ? Et quel genre aimeriez-vous ?

Il déglutit avec peine, marmonnant d'une voix rauque.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous conseilleriez… ?

\- Mm…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses doigts venant relever le menton du brun pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je commencerais par dire la vérité.

\- Quoi ?

Le blandin pouffa.

\- Je sais reconnaître un phobique des aiguilles lorsque j'en croise un.

Le brun grogna.

\- J'ai pas peur !

\- Oh vraiment ?

Le blandin se rapprocha, l'œil malicieux, une aiguille tellement épaisse et longue que le brun faillit tourner de l'œil.

\- Alors je suis sûre qu'une aiguille de 10 millimètres serait apte à vous faire un sublime piercing à la lèvre.

Il se mit à trembler.

\- Putain éloignez-ça !

L'albinos ricana.

\- Vous avez peur d'une aiguille à tricoter.

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils, fixant l'aiguille qu'il imaginait aiguisée et métallique. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une aiguille en plastique foncée légèrement arrondie. Il soupira.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- Alors vous avouez que vous n'êtes pas ici pour un piercing.

L'inconnu croisa les bras, la mine renfrognée. L'albinos poussa son interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez en fait ?

\- Je suis détective privé.

\- Ah ? et qui vous a engagé ?

\- Votre copine.

\- … Ma quoi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre petite amie, Lenalee Lee. Elle a peur que vous lui fassiez des infidélités.

Le blandin retint un soupir. Une de ses meilleures clientes… Il la savait folle, mais au point d'engager un détective pour le stalker ?

\- Je préfère couper court, je n'ai pas de copine. Lee est une cliente régulière du café où je travaille et elle est un peu… Folle.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous pourriez très bien mentir.

\- Je suis gay.

Le brun l'observa d'un air blasé.

\- Mais bien sûre.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil amusé. Besoin d'une preuve ? Soit. Avec habileté, il attrapa le menton du brun entre ses doigts, plaquant subtilement sa bouche contre la sienne. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Le blandin en profita immédiatement pour approfondir l'échange, sa langue entrainant sa comparse dans un ballet envoûtant. Les doigts du brun, qui s'étaient enroulés dans les mèches immaculées pour le faire reculer, pressaient maintenant la tête du jeune homme en quête de plus de contact. Satisfait, l'albinos rompit l'échange, murmurant contre les lèvres de l'autre.

\- Alors, convaincu ?

Le brun haletait doucement, le regard dans le vague, les lèvres rosies par le baiser. Le blandin se lécha les lèvres.

\- Peut-être n'étais-je pas assez…Convainquant.

Le brun poussa un grognement agacé.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Allen poussa un gémissement surpris quand le brun l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec voracité. Ses mains vinrent agripper son dos pour l'attirer sur le fauteuil, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa en sentant son érection se presser contre celle de l'autre, ses lèvres se pressant toujours plus contre les siennes. Il se recula avec regret avant de se redresser, s'attirant une œillade furibonde de la part du brun. Trop excité pour rire de la situation, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de partir vers la chambre, rapidement suivit. A peine eu-t-il franchit le pas de sa petite chambre que le brun le poussa sur le lit, s'installant sur lui à califourchon tout en écrasant ses lèvres des siennes.

Leurs bouches se lancèrent dans un combat sensuel, ne se séparant que de brefs instants pour permettre aux deux hommes de se dévêtirent l'un l'autre. Allen inversa rapidement leur position d'un mouvement du bassin, ses mains découvrant la peau laiteuse sous lui tandis que les mains du brun caressant fiévreusement son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux. Après un énième baiser il s'abaissa jusqu'au torse pâle pour jouer avec ses tétons, les suçotant, les mordillant jusqu'à les faire rougir de plaisir. Gémissant sourdement, le brun murmura d'une voix brûlante.

\- Magne-toi… Ou je vais voir ailleurs… !

Même dans le feu de l'action il pouvait être désagréable. Après une morsure plus forte que les autres, l'albinos humidifia ses phalanges avant de les glisser entre les cuisses ouvertes, pressant doucement deux doigts contre l'anneau de chair. Le brun se cambra sous la pénétration, son bassin se mouvant pour accentuer la présence. Le blandin poussa un grognement excité tout en écartant les parois de son anus, rajoutant un troisième doigt avant de partir en quête de la prostate, son amant poussant un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la trouva. Il la chatouilla quelques instants avant de retirer ses doigts, afin de les remplacer par sa verge. Pressé, le brun enroula ses jambes autour du blandin pour mieux le rapprocher de lui poussant un gémissement satisfait en sentant le sexe turgescent le pénétrer d'un mouvement sec, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans un grondement sourd. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, sa bouche quémandant un baiser qu'Allen lui accorda avec plaisir, sa langue menant la dance. Lentement, Allen se retira de la gaine chaude qui emprisonnait son membre dans un bruit mouillé, revenant immédiatement en quête de la petite boule de nerf, la butant finalement au bout du troisième va et vient, arrachant un cri de plaisir au brun. Ce dernier haletait à chaque mouvement, ses doigts crispés dans le dos de l'albinos et la tête rejeté contre l'oreiller. Son dos se cambra alors que les doigts fins d'Allen s'enroulaient autour de son érection humide de plaisir, caressant le gland du pouce tout en amorçant un très lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Quelques mouvements suffirent à le faire venir dans un cri silencieux, son sperme se répandant sur son ventre et les doigts du blandin, ce dernier venant à l'intérieur de son amant après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, dans un dernier grognement de plaisir. Repu, Allen se retira en douceur, laissant le brun s'installer sur lui à cause du petit lit. Il observa quelques instants son amant du jour avec une certaine tendresse. Déjà assoupi, il était docilement collé contre le blandin, les pommettes légèrement rosées par le plaisir, ses longs cheveux étalés à ses côtés. Attendri, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure couleur nuit, le brun poussant un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil. Il sourit avant de fermer les yeux, laissant Morphée l'emporter à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, un mouvement sortit l'albinos du pays des rêves. Encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, Allen ouvrit un œil paresseux, tombant sur la silhouette de son mystérieux amant. Ce dernier, debout, lui tournait le dos, sa main passant dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil. Amusé, l'albinos effleura une des mèches ébène, le brun se retournant immédiatement. Son regard, encore légèrement endormi, se teinta d'agacement. Allen ne s'en formalisa et demanda d'une voix guillerette.

\- Déjà debout ? Avec notre petit câlin de la veille je n'y croyais pas trop.

\- Tch… te prend pas pour un étalon gamin.

\- Tu as pourtant bien apprécié nos petites galipettes.

\- Petites c'est le mot.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil, avant de se redresser rapidement, s'approchant du brun dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Besoin d'une nouvelle confirmation ?

Peu impressionné, le brun se pencha pour récupérer son pull.

\- J'ai du boulot, et du fric à récupérer auprès d'une gourdasse.

L'albinos ricana.

\- J'espère qu'elle paye bien.

\- Vu le canular elle va casquer.

Il termina d'enfiler son pantalon, nouant ses cheveux en catogan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le blandin vint l'embrasser sans qu'il ne s'y attende, glissant un morceau de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, ses mains s'attardant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur son postérieur avant de reculer.

\- Si tu as besoin~

Les joues rouges, le brun prit la porte à une vitesse incroyable, sous le regard moqueur de l'albinos. « Ah…Je ne connais toujours pas son nom. »

Il reçut un message à peine une semaine plus tard. Le message était bref «15 avenue du maréchal Yeegar, 20 heures. Soit pas à la bourre. »

Obéissant, Allen se rendit à l'adresse indiquée à 21 heures. A peine la porte effleurée qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée, le brun l'attrapant par l'encolure de sa veste pour le faire entrer rapidement et refermer la porte. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il se fit plaquer contre la porte fermée, le corps du brun pressé contre le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce soir-là ils couchèrent encore ensemble, toujours plus violemment, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement dans le grand lit de la chambre.

Ce manège se répéta de plus en plus fréquemment. Le brun -dont il avait enfin apprit le nom- le contactait et il venait pour coucher ensemble. Cela leur arrivait de discuter parfois, après l'acte, dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Mais rien de plus. Aucunes sorties en dehors de la chambre, aucunes véritables relations excepté le sexe.

Cependant, si leur relation ne se basait que sur le sexe, Allen remarquait de légers changements dans le comportement de Kanda. Il devenait plus doux, moins agressif. Au lieu de l'amener à l'intérieur par la force, il se contentait de reculer, le laissant venir vers lui tout en fermant la porte. il cessait d'agir comme une bête en manque, adoptait l'attitude d'un amant quémandeur, avide de caresses et d'attentions.

Et puis un soir, tandis qu'il arrivait à l'appartement, il décida de changer la routine. La porte s'ouvrit, Yuu l'accueillit en silence. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure ébène, attrapant doucement sa nuque pour récupérer ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Il ferma la porte, sa bouche contre celle de son amant, les dévorant avec chaleur, passion et douceur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, les vêtements rejoignant le sol à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lit, leurs corps étroitement enlacés alors qu'ils se glissaient sous les draps. Allen se glissa entre les cuisses offertes, enlaça la taille du brun pour le serrer contre son cœur. Puis rien. Il cessa tout mouvement, ses lèvres venant de temps à autre embrasser le visage de son amant. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- Je profite.

Yuu le dévisagea quelques instants, avant de fermer les yeux, ne cherchant pas plus loin. Dissimulé dans l'obscurité, l'albinos souriait, heureux que le brun n'aille pas plus loin.

Et aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, n'imaginant pas passer sa vie loin de l'autre. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'aimer malgré les conflits constants.

Rêvassant sur le canapé, il sursauta en sentant le brun s'affaler sur lui.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu as encore ton sourire de con.

Le blandin leva les yeux aux ciels, ses doigts venant jouer avec les mèches sombres.

\- Je pensais à notre rencontre, c'est tout.

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

\- Plutôt oui… Surtout quand tu as failli t'évanouir devant une aiguille à tricoter.

Kanda bougonna. Allen déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Ça te dit un petit piercing ?

\- Crève !

Le brun se releva pour partir vers la chambre, furieux. Le blandin pouffa avant de le suivre, se glissant contre lui malgré ses tentatives de fuites.

\- Je rigole Yuu…

Le susnommé le fusilla du regard.

\- Si tu m'approches encore une fois avec tes merdes, je te jure je me casse d'ici !

\- Même si c'est ton appart ?

\- …Même si c'est mon appart.

Le cadet captura les lèvres de son conjoint avec douceur, jouant quelques instants avec lui avant de se reculer.

\- Promis. Je suis déjà très flatté d'avoir pu tatouer ton corps de rêve, je ne vais pas tenter le diable.

Un frisson le prit face à ce souvenir. Allen l'avait supplié de le tatouer le jour où il avait fait la terrible erreur de lui offrir de nouveaux instruments de qualités pour son anniversaire. Malgré ses menaces, il l'avait supplié avec tant d'aplomb qu'il n'avait pas résisté.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur, de ces horribles aguilles perçant la peau de ton torse, du bourdonnement désagréable de l'appareil qui courait sur sa peau. Il en avait presque pleuré, presque. A la fin, alors qu'il déchirait lentement le tissu de leur précédent canapé, Allen avait déposé l'outil sur la table, essuyant avec douceur le visage couvert de sueur avant de l'embrasser avec passion, amorçant la plus mémorable partie de jambe en l'air de leur relation.

Même actuellement, il pouvait facilement le chauffer juste en se baladant torse nu, exhibant simplement la marque noire qui couvrait son torse. Il en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

Il retint un soupir en sentant les dents de son amant venir taquiner l'un de ses tétons.

\- T'es vraiment un obsédé.

\- J'arrête quand tu veux~.

Il se recula, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Le brun poussa un grognement agacé, avant de venir sur les hanches de son amant.

\- Trop tard, t'as commencé tu termines.

* * *

 **Et voila mes petits koneko! Ce chapitre est un peu loin de celui écrit précédemment mais bon il faut un peu d'amuuuuuur 3 j'espère que vous avez le coeur bien accroché pour la dernière partie qui arrivera...quand elle arrivera xD**

 **je peux néanmoins vous dire le titre de cette partie qui sera: à la recherche de la vérité! souhaitez bonne chance à l'inspecteur Link!**

 **Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre (le baratin habituel review blabla neko mord pas neko gentille neko aime parler 3)**

 **je vous dit à pluche et à la prochaine!**

 **Neko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour tout le monde!**

 **oui j'ai un peu tardé... Mes excuses, mais pour ma défense j'ai eu quelques soucis ^^"**

 **mais je suis bien présente avec entre les mains la dernière partie (oui ce sera la dernière partie) de l'affaire du clown !**

 **j'espère que cette fin vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **PARTIE III : A LA RECHERCHE DE LA VERITE**

Il montait les marches d'un pas pressé, contenant mal son impatience. Depuis le retour d'Allen Walker Link attendait cet instant. L'instant où il pourrait se présenter à ce dernier, et obtenir enfin les explications quant à sa captivité.

Comme promis à Kanda lors de sa visite à l'hôpital, il avait patienté, même un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait promis. Et, trois semaines plus tard, alors qu'il contactait le brun afin de recevoir son accord, il obtint sans mal, le détective lui proposant de passer l'après-midi même, par demande de l'albinos. Link faillit sauter de sa chaise de bureau tant la nouvelle le mettait en joie, mais conserva une voix calme et posée pour ne pas éveiller l'instinct protecteur du brun.

Impatient de commencer, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement du jeune couple, patientant difficilement jusqu'à entendre la clé tourner de l'autre côté. L'albinos lui ouvrit, et l'inspecteur sursauta. Face à lui se tenait Allen Walker dans toute son originalité, de nombreux piercings ornaient ses oreilles ainsi que son arcade sourcilière. Il portait un jean troué de partout ainsi qu'un pull rayé gris et noir, ses pieds étant nu sur le parquet de l'appartement. Son regard anthracite le dévisageait avec chaleur, à moitié dissimulée derrière une paire de verres ronds teintés, son sourire attirant immédiatement le sien. Allen Walker était vraiment quelqu'un a part. Il toussota.

\- Content de voir que vous allez mieux, monsieur Walker.

Le susnommé rit doucement.

\- Appelez-moi Allen, inspecteur. Mais entrez je vous en prie !

Le blond acquiesça tandis que l'albinos le laissait entrer dans l'appartement, l'invitant poliment à s'installer dans le petit salon. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Kanda n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il dort encore. La reprise de son boulot l'a éreinté.

\- Et cela ne vous dérange pas de rester seul en ma compagnie ?

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant inspecteur. Je sais agir sans Yuu derrière moi…

\- Excusez-moi.

Mal à l'aise, Link chercha par où commencer, trouvant rapidement un sujet assez léger.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait 4 ans que vous êtes en couple ?

Le sourire poli de l'albinos s'élargit, ses pommettes rosissant de plaisir.

\- Tout à fait ! Cela m'étonne que vous sachiez ça, Yuu n'est pas très bavard d'ordinaire.

\- L'inquiétude l'a rendu plus bavard sans doute. Il devrait certainement retrouver sa hargne habituelle désormais.

\- Certainement (il sourit de toute ses dents). Il est comme ça mon Yuu.

\- Cela vous arrive-t-il de vous disputer ?

\- Tout le temps.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout le temps ?

L'albinos acquiesça, amusé.

\- C'est comme ça que notre couple fonctionne. On se dispute et on se réconcilie.

\- Jusqu'à vous battre ?

Le blandin pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

\- Les bagarres sont un peu plus rares… On se contente d'hurler ici.

\- Votre voisine nous a pourtant rapporté qu'il était fréquent d'entendre des coups et des cris venant de votre appartement… (sa voix se fit plus douce, plus discrète). Est-ce que tout va bien avec votre conjoint… ?

Allen le dévisagea quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc et jovial, comme si l'inspecteur venait de lui raconter une plaisanterie à mourir de rire. Des bruits de pas venant du couloir l'interrompirent quelques minutes plus tard. Kanda dévisageait l'albinos avec agacement, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Putain… Tu peux pas mettre une sourdine Moyashi ?

Le dit Moyashi sourit avec amusement.

\- Désolé Yuu… Mais l'inspecteur vient de m'apprendre quelque chose de très amusant.

\- Mm ?

Poussant un bâillement discret, le brun vint s'installer aux côtés de l'albinos, ce dernier se blottissant contre lui.

\- Il parait que notre chère voisine s'inquiète de nous entendre nous battre.

\- Nous battre ? ça doit arriver une fois tous les 3 mois… Et encore ! Elle devient sénile la vieille.

L'albinos lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- Selon elle, on cris et on se frappe régulièrement. Si c'est ce que je pense au moins une fois par jour.

Le brun le dévisagea sans comprendre, avant de rougir brutalement. L'inspecteur observait toujours le couple, comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Kanda grogna.

\- Et ça te fait rire !

\- Oui~. (Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur) Pas de panique à ce sujet inspecteur. Nous sommes juste très affectueux l'un envers l'autre.

Howard le scruta quelques instants, gêné. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Kanda alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, sous le regard amusé de l'albinos. Ce dernier se reprit finalement, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

\- Mais dites-moi inspecteur… Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler uniquement de Kanda ?

Howard toussota.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherchais de quelle manière aborder un sujet aussi sensible.

\- C'est derrière-nous maintenant… Si mon témoignage peut vous aider alors ne vous privez-pas de me poser des questions.

Face au regard sérieux de l'albinos, le blond acquiesça.

\- Très bien… De quelle manière avez-vous été emmené ?

\- J'étais dans la chambre. J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre venant de la cuisine et quand je suis allé voir, quelqu'un m'a plaqué un mouchoir -ou une pièce de tissu- sur la bouche et le nez. Après ça, le trou noir.

\- Et vous vous êtes réveillé dans la chambre dans laquelle nous vous avons trouvé ?

Allen acquiesça.

\- Ils me gardaient enfermé… Parfois l'un d'eux venait m'apporter à manger, mais pas de manière fréquente… Et à un moment il a cessé de venir.

\- A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?

Il fixa son regard sur ses mains, pensif.

\- J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir. Je n'y voyais rien. Mais… Il avait les cheveux plutôt longs je crois, et il était assez costaud et pas très grand.

« Chaoji Huan… »

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je les entendais souvent discuter sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais…

Link se crispa, avant de se mordre la langue. « Ne le presse pas Howard… Laisse-le réfléchir ».

\- Il y a eu des cris. Mais ils ont cessé très rapidement. Et…

L'albinos se pelotonna légèrement contre les coussins, le regard vague.

\- Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer… Il s'est acharné quelques minutes avant d'abandonner… Maintenant que j'y pense, cela ne devait pas être un membre de la bande, sinon il aurait utilisé la clé…N'est-ce pas ?

« Il y avait donc bien un troisième parti… » L'inspecteur hocha la tête avant de sursauter, la voix de Kanda résonnant soudainement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il venait de sortir de la cuisine, se tenant près du canapé, son regard viré sur l'albinos. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas…

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, prenant place aux côtés du blandin.

\- Te force pas, abruti.

Allen pouffa.

\- Toujours le mot pour rassurer…

Link dévisagea le couple quelques instants, remarquant finalement ce qui le taraudait depuis le réveil du brun. Gravé sur son pectoral gauche à l'encre noir, se trouvait un tatouage des plus étranges, un symbole étranger apposé à l'emplacement de son cœur d'où partaient une multitude de traits noirs épais, semblables à des griffes lui dévorant la peau. « Je pensais qu'il avait horreur des aiguilles »

\- Votre tatouage est très singulier.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le blandin sautant presque du canapé.

\- Vous trouvez ? C'est moi qu'il lui ait fait !

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que Monsieur Kanda n'appréciait pas ce genre de chose.

Allen rit franchement.

\- Il a une peur maladive des aiguilles. J'ai dû jouer de mon charme pour qu'il accepte et encore.

Les doigts pâles vinrent effleurer la peau noircie avec douceur.

\- Mon premier tatouage sans véritable modèle… J'en suis très fier vous savez ?

Agacé d'être au centre de l'attention, Kanda grogna.

\- Vous avez encore des questions ?

L'inspecteur secoua la tête avant de se lever, tendant une carte au blandin.

\- Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Allen récupéra la carte en acquiesçant, raccompagnant le blond à la porte avant de revenir au salon. Entretemps, le brun s'était allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Le blandin vint immédiatement s'installer sur lui à califourchon, son visage posé sur son torse.

\- Tu crois qu'il a une piste ? Pour le type qui a tué les mafieux

Allen ricana.

\- Si on l'écoute, tu serais un amant violent et à l'origine de mon enlèvement.

\- C'est parce qu'il écoute les racontars des vieilles de l'immeuble.

Le plus jeune garda le silence, caressant d'une main distraite la marque noire marquant le torse de Kanda. Ce dernier l'observa.

\- Quelque chose cloche ?

Aucunes réponses, le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez, c'est quoi le problème ?

Toujours rien, ses doigts venant maintenant triturer son mamelon. Kanda retint un soupir d'aise, effleurant les mèches de coton.

\- … Je n'aime pas cet inspecteur.

L'ainé haussa un sourcil, Allen continua sur sa lancée.

\- Trop curieux… Trop observateur. Il te regardait un peu trop.

\- - tch… Il me croit coupable.

\- Cela ne l'empêche pas de te mater.

Kanda ricana.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… T'es jaloux d'un flic.

L'albinos se redressa sur ses coudes, le fusillant du regard.

\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Idiot. Tu crois vraiment que je craquerais pour un poulet ?

L'albinos le dévisagea, il sourit.

\- Je préfère mon punk aux cheveux blancs. Même si c'est un fanatique des aiguilles

Il vit avec plaisir les épaules de son cadet se détendre, son sourire benêt aux lèvres alors qu'il se réinstallait contre son torse.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un repas en tête à tête, le brun se détendit sous une douche brûlante, ressortant quelques instants après simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Dans la chambre, le blandin avait le nez plongé dans un livre, alangui sur les couvertures couleur mousse. Sans un mot, le brun enfila un bas de pyjama avant de le rejoindre, soulevant les couettes pour se glisser en-dessous.

Le blandin déposa son ouvrage sur la table de chevet, l'obscurité s'imposant dans la chambre alors qu'il se glissait aux côtés de son brun. Malgré la pénombre, il distinguait facilement les mèches ébène étalées sur les oreillers, le regard de son ainé le cherchant sans le trouver alors que sa main tâtonnait à ses côtés. Attendri, Allen vint tendre son bras, laissant son brun le plaisir de s'installer contre lui. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans la chevelure sombre, provoquant les soupirs d'aise de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres contre le cou pâle et dégagé, caressant de sa bouche la mâchoire, la joue, pour atterrir contre sa consœur. Le baiser s'éternisa alors que Kanda se rapprochait d'Allen jusqu'à se coller à lui, ses mains enlaçant la nuque de ce dernier pour approfondir l'échange. L'albinos poussa un soupir appréciateur, ses mains vinrent caresser les hanches étroites tandis que l'autre venait s'installer sur lui en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Allen pouffa.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien câlin ce soir.

\- La ferme.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, tuant dans l'œuf toute tentative de répliquer.

* * *

Link n'était pas satisfait. L'entretien avec Allen Walker n'était que peu concluant. Excepté la présence d'un troisième parti il n'avait rien appris. Il retint un soupir. « Espérons en savoir plus grâce aux experts… »

Il quitta son bureau pour se rendre au cabinet du médecin légiste, à proximité du commissariat. A peine eu-t-il franchit la porte du cabinet qu'il croisa la propriétaire, Cloud Nine. Cette dernière le dévisagea avec sévérité.

\- Link, que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez terminé avec les corps ?

Elle retint un soupir agacé, replaçant d'une main légère une mèche de cheveux blond dans son chignon strict pour dégager son visage scarifié.

\- Oui. J'ai enfin terminé, et j'ai deux trois choses à dire.

D'un geste du bras, elle l'invita à la suivre, ses talons claquants sur le carrelage pâle du cabinet.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai réussi à identifier 3 corps grâce aux empreintes dentaires. Les empreintes digitales sont impossibles à récupérer à cause de leur état de putréfaction avancé.

Ils passèrent rapidement par la chambre froide pour rejoindre le bureau encombré de la légiste, cette dernière étalant 3 dossiers devant lui. Il se pencha et vit tout d'abord celui de Chaoji Huan, l'homme qui avait récupéré la tablette factice « Chaoji Huan, 33 ans, altercations régulières avec les forces de l'ordre pour violences et trafic de stupéfiants. La mort est arrivée rapidement par un coup de couteau lui sectionnant la gorge ». Le second dossier était celui d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclé et au regard nerveux. « Miranda Lotto, 29 ans, a eu le crâne fracassé contre un mur avec une violence impressionnante. La commotion cérébrale a brisé la tête avec une facilité effrayante. D'autres contusions étaient visibles au niveau des os des jambes, mais cela semblait dater de plusieurs années. »

Le troisième homme identifié arracha une grimace au blond. « Marian Cross, très souvent arrêté pour être relâché immédiatement après, faute de preuves. Sa mort est intéressante car à l'inverse des autres cadavres, il a été tué avec lenteur (aux vues de la quantité impressionnante de sang ayant imprégné le sol de l'appartement, nous en concluons qu'il est mort vidé de son sang. De plus, si l'on excepte Miranda Lotto, la manière de tuer est très semblable à celle du Clown, même si nous ne pouvons rien affirmer à ce sujet, n'ayant aucune donnée à propos de cet individu. »

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Impossible d'identifier les deux corps restant ?

\- Ils sont en trop mauvais états, et à l'inverse de leurs… « camarades », ils n'ont aucuns fichiers dans notre banque de donnée, ce qui ne risque pas de faciliter les choses.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout.

La légiste déposa soigneusement une pochette plastifiée en face de l'inspecteur. En se penchant il put voir l'objet qu'elle emprisonnait. Un couteau tout à fait banal à manche bleu et à la lame légèrement recourbée. L'arme du crime.

\- Il y a des empreintes. Des empreintes reconnues.

Link se redressa d'un bond.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par ça ?!

Le lendemain matin, Howard gravit à nouveau les escaliers de l'appartement du couple, frappant rapidement à la porte. Aucunes réponses. Il réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils. « Absent tous les deux ? Il n'est que 10 heures pourtant… »

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

L'inspecteur se raidit avant de faire volte-face. L'inconnu l'observait avec curiosité à peine dissimulée, son unique œil vert pétillant d'amusement. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il passa ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure rousse emmêlée.

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant.

Link fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous savez où ils sont ?

\- Ouais ! Ils sont en train d'aménager la boutique.

Sans plus d'informations, le rouquin sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche de veste, pénétrant dans l'appartement avant de sortir quelques minutes plus tard, la besace de l'albinos contre sa hanche.

\- Vous êtes qui, au fait ?

\- Inspecteur Howard Link.

\- Un flic ? C'est lié au kidnapping d'Allen ?

\- …En quelque sorte. Pouvez-vous me montrer où il se trouve ?

\- Sûre ! Mais il doit être pas mal occupé la…

Il prononça ces derniers mots en ricanant, haussant les épaules devant le visage de marbre de l'inspecteur. D'un pas tranquille, le roux descendit les marches pour sortir, suivit de près par le blond.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, slalomant dans la rue agitée, s'arrêtant finalement face à une boutique aux fenêtres opaques.

\- Ils sont là. On aménage le local pour qu'Allen en fasse sa boutique.

Le blond acquiesça avant d'attraper la poignée. Le roux grimaça.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'entrer ?

\- Pour quelles raisons aurais-je peur ?

\- …Vous ne les connaissez pas ces deux-là en fait.

Le roux ouvrit légèrement la porte, avant de la refermer.

\- Et merde…

Link fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la porte à son tour, pour la refermer ensuite, les pommettes rouges de gêne. Le roux ne lui avait pas menti, le couple se trouvait bien là, en pleine séance de câlins. Il se tourna vers Lavi, écarlate. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais avoir le temps de revenir avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus…Je me suis trompé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, criant un « Je suis de retour si vous pouviez vous rhabiller y'a un flic avec moi ! » Link put entendre les vociférations du brun, suivit du bougonnement de l'albinos, avant de se décider à entrer, mal à l'aise. Le roux souriait de toutes ses dents, une de ses joues anormalement gonflée, scrutant avec amusement le brun reclus dans un coin de la pièce, la tenue débraillée, le fusillant du regard.

L'albinos quant à lui fixa le blond sans la moindre trace de gêne, réajustant sa chemise sans manche à carreau rouge et noir, sa chevelure immaculée légèrement ébouriffé.

\- Inspecteur ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Link se racla la gorge.

\- J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul, Monsieur Walker.

L'albinos fronça légèrement les sourcils, murmurant d'une voix tendue.

\- Du nouveau dans l'affaire… ?

\- En quelque sorte. J'aimerais que vous me suiviez jusqu'au commissariat.

\- Au commissariat ?

Le brun s'était rapproché, visiblement surpris.

\- Pourquoi aller au commissariat ?

L'inspecteur retint un soupir agacé. Kanda vint se positionner entre lui et le blandin, ce dernier l'observant sans comprendre. Le regard de Link s'assombrit, alors qu'il brandissait son badge.

\- Monsieur Walker, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Marian Cross, Chaoji Han, Miranda Lotto et deux personnes non-identifié. Maintenant veuillez me suivre sans faire d'histoire.

* * *

Incompréhensible. Absurde. Inimaginable. Le brun dévisagea l'inspecteur, le regard anormalement écarquillé.

\- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête !

Link se renfrogna.

\- Baissez d'un ton, monsieur Kanda.

\- Et pourquoi ?! Allen passe de victime à suspect ? C'est totalement stupide !

La main du blandin vint soudainement se poser sur l'épaule de Yuu.

\- Yuu…

Le susnommé le dévisagea sans un mot, un léger tremblement envahissant son corps. Allen lui sourit doucement, déposant avec douceur ses paumes sur les joues dangereusement pâles de son amour.

\- Garde ton calme, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout cela.

Et, après un chaste baiser, le blandin se tourna vers le blond, le regard fermé.

\- Je vous suis inspecteur. En revanche, j'aimerais me passer de menottes, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

L'inspecteur accepta, sortant de la future boutique sous les regards impuissants des deux hommes.

Allen s'était tranquillement installé sur l'une des chaises du commissariat, confiné dans une pièce uniquement meublée de deux chaises séparées par une grande table. Il détailla d'un regard impassible la salle vide aux murs sombres, doté d'une vitre sans tain. Derrière cette dernière, l'inspecteur l'observait d'un œil critique. « Il ne semble pas tendu… J'espère avoir tords. » Link se décida à passer la porte, rejoignant l'albinos dans la pièce close. Il s'installa en face de ce dernier, demandant d'une voix claire.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Le blandin haussa les épaules, la mine inquiète.

\- Vous m'accusez d'avoir tué mes kidnappeurs. Je suppose que vous avez une raison ?

\- Tout à fait.

L'inspecteur sortit le couteau de sa poche, la lame toujours emballée sous vide dans un sac transparent.

\- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cet objet.

Il laissa le blandin le détailler du regard.

\- Oui, c'est un de nos couteaux de cuisine.

\- Un couteau de cuisine ?

Il acquiesça.

\- On a exactement les mêmes à la maison.

\- Il s'agit également de l'arme du crime.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

\- Avec un couteau pareil ? Il faudrait pas mal de force… Je lutte avec à chaque fois que je mange de la viande.

\- Et pourtant il a servi à trancher la gorge de plusieurs personnes.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis coupable.

\- Nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes dessus.

L'albinos pâlit.

\- Qu-quoi ?

L'inspecteur réitéra ses propos

\- Nous avons retrouvé ce couteau avec le sang des victimes sur la scène de crime, avec vos empreintes.

Il se mit à parler d'une voix plus douce, essayant de calmer la panique qu'il voyait briller dans le regard anthracite.

\- Ils vont ont kidnappé… Si vous les avez attaqués c'était très certainement en légitime défense.

Le regard du blandin se durcit.

\- Mais enfin inspecteur ! J'étais enfermé entre quatre murs même après leur mort ! Comment aurais-je pu les tuer ?! Et j'étais seul, sous-alimenté, face à plusieurs membres de la pègre ! Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces types.

\- Sauf si vous avez plus d'expérience que vous ne souhaitez l'avouer.

\- … Je vous demande pardon ?

Allen était perdu, tremblant, il dévisageait Link comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Ignorant la détresse de son interlocuteur, l'inspecteur déclara d'une voix dure.

\- Le mode opératoire du tueur est très semblable à quelqu'un de très connu de la police… Un tueur en série vêtu de blanc…Au masque de clown.

Silence. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans un bruit. Finalement, Allen brisa ce silence, murmurant d'une voix incertaine.

\- Vous me soupçonner… D'être le clown… ?

\- … Oui.

\- Vous êtes fou.

\- Peut-être. Mais il ne faut pas éviter cette éventualité.

Acculé, l'albinos se mura dans son mutisme. Sans un mot de plus, l'inspecteur le fit accompagner à une cellule, déterminé. « Une coïncidence pareille n'est pas à ignorer ».

Sans étonnement, Link reçut la visite du brun au commissariat. D'apparence calme, le brun fusillait la moindre personne entrant dans son champ de vision, sautant immédiatement sur le blond dès qu'il croisa sa route.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une explication ?

L'inspecteur soupira, répétant tout ce qu'il avait dit à l'albinos l'après-midi même. A mesure qu'il énonçait son raisonnement, le visage de Kanda pâlissait de seconde en seconde, profondément choqué.

\- Allen ? Le clown ? Impossible !

\- Nous avons quelques éléments qui peuvent prouver qu'Allen Walker est le clown.

\- Des éléments ?! Lesquels ?! I peine quelques jours il était encore la victime de ces connards et maintenant il serait un meurtrier à leur charge ?! Vous êtes con ou quoi ?!

Le ton de Link se fit menaçant.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, je peux vous enfermer pour insulte envers un membre de la police.

\- Laissez-moi le voir !

\- Non. Il est toujours en plein interrogatoire et ne recevra aucunes visites jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais-

\- Sortez avant que je ne décide de vous mettre au trou Kanda !

Fulminant de rage, Kanda prit la porte du commissariat, laissant le blond campé dans sa position.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula sans que l'albinos ne prononce le moindre mot. Il se contentait de rester blotti sur le lit de la cellule, picorant le repas que les policiers lui apportaient régulièrement. L'inspecteur, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire. Kanda ne cessait de lui mettre la pression pour qu'il libère Allen, ce dernier ne collant pas du tout au profil d'un tueur. Mais la coïncidence était trop énorme pour qu'il ne l'ignore. Bientôt, le procès aura lieu, et le juge et les jurés décideront du sort de l'albinos.

Le blond quitta le commissariat aux alentours d'une heure du matin, éreinté. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une nuit entière de sommeil ? Il ne savait plus. Las, il se frotta le visage d'une main, espérant pouvoir rejoindre son appartement avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues sombres, il ne vit pas la menace arriver vers lui d'un pas silencieux. Il n'eut le temps que de pousser un cri silencieux avant de se faire assommer, rejoignant le pays des songes dans les bras du mystérieux agresseur.

Ce fut une gêne douloureuse au niveau de ses épaules qui réveilla l'inspecteur. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tympans, dû au coup qu'il venait de recevoir, alors qu'il cherchait d'un regard trouble un détail capable de l'informer du lieu où il se trouvait, en vain. Aucunes fenêtres, aucunes décorations sur les murs sombres. Rien que le vide, brisé par sa respiration et celle de celui qui le fixait de ses yeux vides, un sourire figé aux lèvres. Link se raidit, amorçant un mouvement de recul avant de remarquer que ses bras étaient attachés en hauteur, son dos acculé contre un mur l'empêchant de bouger. Crispé, il dévisagea la seconde présence.

\- Le clown…

Le susnommé pencha la tête sur le côté, son corps drapé de blanc n'amorçant le moindre geste. C'était la première fois que l'inspecteur apercevait le célèbre tueur à gage. Il se doutait bien que ce serait également la dernière. Il détailla la fine silhouette face à lui. Rien ne l'aidait à identifier un quelconque critère physique, si l'on exceptait la longue et maigre silhouette. Un long manteau blanc enveloppait le corps du clown, une capuche bordée de fourrure immaculée dissimulant sans peine la tête ainsi que les cheveux. Quant au visage, un masque au yeux grotesques au large sourire carmin le recouvrait entièrement, offrant au blond un portrait glauque et malsain du tueur en série.

L'inspecteur déglutit. S'il était en présence du clown ce n'était certainement pas pour tailler une bavette… La lame aux reflets argentés présente entre les doigts gantés le conforma dans cette idée. Le tueur avait toujours la tête penchée, aussi immobile qu'une statue de glace. Link décida de prendre la parole.

\- Vous allez me tuer.

Le tueur ne dit mot, penchant la tête de l'autre côté, lui donnant un aspect plus que grotesque. Le blond ne savait comment réagir face à un tel comportement. Il devrait être effrayé ou fou de rage de s'être fait attraper par ce monstre ! Mais le comportement de ce dernier le déstabilisait au point qu'il en perde les mots. Finalement, la colère prit le pas sur l'incompréhension. Link se redressa comme il le put, tirant sur les liens qui le retenait au mur.

\- Tu vas me tuer hein ? Eh bien vas-y, tue-moi !

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un rire. Mécanique, strident et faux. Un rire de synthèse. « Il dissimule aussi sa voix… ! ». Le tueur amorça enfin un mouvement, se déplaçant avec une grâce fantomatique dans la pièce vide, sous le regard furibond de l'inspecteur.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Me faire mariner jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou ?! Je suis trop rationnel pour cela désolé de te décevoir.

Un gloussement mécanique lui répondit, la voix suraiguë prenant enfin part à cette conversation sans but.

\- La folie ne s'annonce pas, inspecteur. Elle s'impose, s'installe et se niche en vous et reste à jamais.

Chaque mot écorchait les tympans du policier, résonnait en son esprit telle une horrible cacophonie. Il ne devait pas montrer cette faiblesse, pas à lui. Alors il continua la conversation, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Fufufu. Oh mais je suis quelqu'un de très rationnel mon cher Link. Plus que vous.

\- Ne me compare pas à toi sale meurtrier !

Le visage impassible du clown se pencha sur le côté.

\- Vous devriez plutôt me remercier d'exister inspecteur. Après tout, quelle serait votre utilité au sein d'une ville sans crime ? Aucunes~

Il rit à nouveau, chaque note arrachant une grimace de douleur à l'inspecteur tant la voix de synthèse était horrible, aiguë et grave à la fois, capable de briser le verre d'une simple syllabe.

\- Je dirais même que le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.

La silhouette s'approcha de lui dans un mouvement immaculé, le visage burlesque dangereusement proche du sien.

\- Même sans criminel, il est possible de compter sur la police pour effrayer la foule, condamner sans preuves, blesser des innocents pour leur apparence et j'en passe ! Alors inspecteur, qui de nous deux est le véritable criminel ? Celui qui tue, sans mentir, ou celui qui se cache derrière l'insigne et l'uniforme au nom de « la justice » ?

L'inspecteur ne savait où focaliser son regard, les mots le transperçant de part en part, mutilant sa raison aussi efficacement que s'il lui avait arraché les neurones de sa lame d'argent. Etrangement, le clown semblait tout à coup d'humeur bavarde, meublant le silence de sa voix douloureuse.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai ris en apprenant qui est actuellement en prison, qui vous avez emprisonné sous prétexte qu'il était moi. Grand dieux la seule pensée de cette pauvre créature, confiné dans une cellule crasseuse… Je ne peux retenir mon amusement ! Vous avez un drôle de flair, inspecteur.

Le susnommé se raidit. « Walker… Je me suis trompé… ? » Trop focalisé sur le tueur en face de lui, il en avait oublié l'albinos, qu'il croyait coupable de se cacher derrière le masque. Mais cela ne se pouvait pas… Il ne serait pas là, ils ne seraient pas là si Allen Walker était le clown ! Ce dernier dut apercevoir un changement sur le visage pâle du blond, car il rit de plus belle.

\- On se sent coupable ? Comme quoi il faut réfléchir avant d'agir mon cher inspecteur… Quel dommage que ce pauvre gamin finisse ses jours derrière les barreaux.

\- Je peux le faire libérer ! Je le ferai libérer !

Le clown secoua la tête.

\- Voyons inspecteur…

Il fut sur lui en seulement deux pas, sa lame traçant avec une certaine douceur un arc de cercle sur la gorge tendue de l'inspecteur. Le carmin de son sang se mêla à l'immaculée de la cape du tueur, tandis qu'il fixait la vie s'enfuir du regard effrayé de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gargouillis étouffé, crachant du sang avant de s'immobiliser, inerte. Le clown essuya sa lame avec patience et amour.

\- … Les morts ne parlent pas.

* * *

Le commissariat était sur le qui-vive. L'inspecteur Link avait disparu depuis une semaine maintenant et personne ne savait par ou commencer. Un combiné collé à l'oreille, Madarao essayait tant bien que mal de gérer les affaires du commissariat sans l'aide précieuse de son supérieur. « Mais où est-il passé ?! Le procès contre Allen Walker aura lieu dans quelques jours et lui il disparait ?! Ce n'est pas normal. » Evidemment, la disparition du blond était tout sauf normale, son adjoint l'avait immédiatement compris. Deux jours après sa disparition il s'était tout de suite rendu au domicile de l'inspecteur sans trouver quelconque trace de ce dernier. Il avait simplement disparu, sans laisser la moindre trace.

Le regard cerné par le manque de sommeil, Madarao raccrocha le combiné avant d'attraper des rapports éparpillés sur son bureau d'un geste las, éreinté. Il prit quelques minutes pour ordonner la multitude de papiers sous lesquels son bureau disparaissait petit à petit. Des coups furibonds à sa porte le firent sursauter. Sans qu'il ne donne l'autorisation un membre de son équipe pénétra à l'intérieur, la vision hagarde.

\- Allumez la télé ! Allumez la télé !

Sans comprendre, Madarao laissa son coéquipier récupérer la télécommande posée sur une étagère encombrée, allumant le petit téléviseur blotti en hauteur dans un coin de la pièce. L'inspecteur adjoint pâlit dangereusement.

\- Link… !

Le petit téléviseur affichait une scène des plus glauques l'inspecteur était attaché au mur par des chaînes en fer sombre, la tenue débraillée et la respiration hachée. Face à lui se trouvait une silhouette drapée de blanc que tous connaissaient comme étant le clown.

Madarao n'en croyait ses yeux. Son coéquipier murmura d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ça passe sur toutes les chaines télés… Le clown s'est emparé de l'inspecteur !

Les deux individus semblaient discuter, à en juger par les lèvres mouvantes de l'inspecteur, la manière dont il se crispait comme si la réponse du clown l'énervait. Mais aucuns sons ne leurs venaient, qu'importe le niveau sonore de la télévision. Pendu au moniteur, les deux hommes assistèrent à l'exécution de leur supérieur et ami, égorgé avec lenteur par des mains immaculées. La silhouette s'écarta ensuite du corps inerte du blond dans un mouvement de cape où le blanc combattait le garance, admirant son œuvre en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'objectif de la caméra, ses épaules tressautèrent comme s'il riait alors qu'il trempait ses doigts gantés dans la plaie mortelle, traçant sur le mur une série de chiffres : des coordonnées.

L'adrénaline envahit l'inspecteur adjoint tandis qu'il hurlait des ordres à tout homme arrivant à sa portée, partant immédiatement en quête du lieu indiqué par le tueur, un HLM isolé de tout. Ils n'eurent qu'à suivre l'odeur de pourriture pour trouver celui qui avait été leur supérieur, leur équipier…Leur ami.

Blotti contre le mur sale de sa cellule, Allen peinait à réprimer ses tremblements. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il était enfermé et il ne tenait déjà plus. Il devait chaque jour subir les regards goguenards des policiers passant à côté de la cellule, manger une bouillie infâme qu'ils qualifiaient de nourriture… Mais tout cela n'était que le début. Il retint un soupir tremblant. « Je vais devoir assumer ce que j'ai fait…Quel comble, plonger pour m'être défendu de ces raclures qui me servaient de patron depuis que j'ai repris l'affaire ».

Il pouvait le faire, assumer devant les caméras qui l'identifieraient comme étant le clown. Mais il ne pouvait pas assumer face à **lui**. Il ravala un sanglot. Jamais Yuu ne lui pardonnerait s'il revendiquait son statut de clown. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite depuis son enfermement…

Le cœur lourd et la mine renfrognée, il se recroquevilla contre sa paillasse, écoutant sans y prêter attention les cris et les agitations qui prirent brusquement possession du commissariat. Il ne réagit qu'en apercevant le second de l'inspecteur Link, Madarao, ouvrir sa cellule d'un mouvement las.

\- Allen Walker.

Le susnommé déglutit. « Si tôt… » Il se redressa lentement, la tête haute et le visage impassible. L'inspecteur adjoint se mit en face de lui, et, à la grande surprise de l'albinos, baissa la tête et s'inclina face à lui.

\- Moi, ainsi que le reste de nos membres, vous présentons nos excuses pour vous avoir gardé confiné malgré votre innocence.

\- …Quoi ?

Madarao se redressa, le visage pâle et la mine sévère.

\- Nous avons eu la preuve formelle que vous ne pouvez être le clown… Et l'inspecteur a payé cette erreur de sa vie.

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

\- Link est… ?

\- Rentrez chez vous, Walker. Je sais que des excuses ne pardonnerons pas les journées que vous avez passé séquestré ici, mais je ne peux malheureusement faire plus.

L'albinos ne montra en rien le soulagement qu'il ressentit en passant la porte du commissariat, libre de tous soupçons. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il pressait le pas en direction de son appartement, passant la porte dans un silence religieux. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, retenant un cri surpris en apercevant la personne installée confortablement dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de café fumante entre les mains. Le regard doré se posa sur lui, un regard étrangement jovial.

\- Allen… Les policiers n'ont pas tardé à te libérer on dirait.

L'albinos vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de son brun dans la cuisine, affairé dos à lui. Il déglutit en s'approchant de son oncle.

\- Que s'est-il passé Nea ?

Le susnommé sourit, sirotant calmement sa tasse.

\- Le clown a encore frappé, et c'est ce pauvre inspecteur qui a trinqué.

Malgré ses paroles Allen avait compris que son ainé se retenait de jubiler, satisfait de savoir que le blond ne se mêlerait plus de leurs affaires.

\- Une vidéo est passé il y a plusieurs heures à la télévision. Qui montrait ce pauvre inspecteur se faire égorger comme un vulgaire porc… Je me suis dit que ta libération serait prochaine, alors je suis venu profiter de la délicieuse compagnie de Yuu.

Les sourcils immaculés se froncèrent. Aucunes traces d'ironies, ni d'ambiguïtés lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. « Il ne peut pas le voir…Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? ». Le plus vieux finit sa tasse avant de se redresser, déposant une bise affectueuse sur le front de son neveu.

\- Tu dois être exténué, Allen. Je vais vous laisser ce soir. Yuu N'oublie pas vous venez diner à la maison ce week-end !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, Nea se dirigea vers la porte, anormalement jovial. Le blandin ne comprenait plus rien. La démarche incertaine, il se dirigea vers le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, fixant son regard sur la silhouette de Kanda.

\- Yuu… ?

Le susnommé ne prit la peine de se retourner, déclarant de son habituel ton cassant.

\- Viens pas trainer dans mes pâtes, Moyashi. Va plutôt ranger ton linge dans la chambre.

Ne sachant que penser, Allen se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Soigneusement plié sur le lit se trouvait une tenue entièrement noire, un manteau bordé de fourrure immaculée sur laquelle le fixait un visage de clown figé dans une parodie de sourire. Une lame argentée venait compléter le déguisement, brillant faiblement dans l'obscurité. La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Il m'a sauvé…Nea m'a sauvé, et il exige la mort de Yuu en compensation…C'est pour cela qu'il était de si bonne humeur… ! » Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Yuu était au courant… S'il ne le tuait pas il risquait la rage de Nea, sa seule famille, son mentor. Le premier clown.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il récupéra la lame argentée avant de se diriger d'une démarche lente vers la cuisine. Kanda était toujours en train de faire la vaisselle, lui tournant le dos. Il prit une respiration tremblante, brandissant le couteau au-dessus de leurs têtes et-

\- Qui te dit que tu réussiras, cette fois-ci ?

Allen sursauta, Yuu continua d'une voix calme.

\- Quand Cross t'a demandé de me tuer tu ne l'as pas fait. Qui te dit que tu y parviendras de ton propre chef ? Pose ce couteau.

\- M-mais…

L'albinos se mis à trembler, le manche glissa d'entre ses doigts pour tomber au sol dans un fracas désagréable. Il ne parvint à contrôler les tremblements de son corps et tomba à genou, les larmes débordant pour venir inonder son visage pâle.

« Il a raison… Je ne peux pas, pas lui pas Yuu ! Je l'aime plus que ma vie putain ! ». Sanglotant doucement sur le carrelage de la cuisine, il ne vit pas le brun couper robinet avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui, relevant le visage baigné de larmes pour plonger son regard onyx dans le sien. Un regard emplit de douceur et d'amour, un regard qui arracha une plainte à l'albinos dont les larmes redoublèrent.

Patient, le brun enlaça son amant, caressant avec une rare douceur la chevelure blanche de son cadet qui finit par se calmer, tournant son regard vers lui.

\- Tu es au courant non ? Je suis un tueur Yuu, tu devrais courir au lieu de m'enlacer.

Kanda essuya les dernières larmes présentes sur les joues humides.

\- C'est ce que je me dis depuis que je l'ai découvert, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Allen renifla.

\- C'est parce que Nea était là…

\- Nea n'est pas resté à nos côtés pendant deux ans que je sache.

\- Deux ans… ?!

Le regard de l'albinos s'écarquilla, les paroles du brun résonnant en lui tel un écho.

\- Tu es au courant… Depuis deux ans… ?

\- Depuis le déménagement.

Le regard anthracite se teinta d'effroi.

\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à mes côtés ?!

Le brun lui sourit, un de ces rares sourires, tellement chargés d'amour et de tendresse que le cœur d'Allen manqua de chavirer.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Mais je suis un assassin !

Allen s'était brutalement redressé, crachant ces mots au visage de son amour comme s'il craignait de ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Je suis un meurtrier Kanda, est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! J'ai tué tellement de personnes, tellement d'hommes, de femmes, que je ne parviens même plus à me souvenir de leurs visages !

Le visage de Kanda se durcit.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te traite de monstre ? Que je te quitte ?!

\- NON !

L'albinos s'était jeté contre le torse du plus âgé, le corps tremblant.

\- Ne me quitte pas…Ne me quitte pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! Mais…

« Mais je ne te mérite pas… Mais je suis dangereux ». Ces derniers mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, les larmes dévalant à nouveau les joues rougies par les sanglots du blandin. Yuu poussa un léger soupir, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le visage mouillée de son amant, parcourant un instant la peau salée avant de se déposer contre leurs consœurs, amorçant un lent baiser au goût de sel. Tremblant, Allen se serra contre lui, laissant son ainé dominer l'échange, sa langue répondant doucement aux avances de son amour. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques minutes plus tard, le brun baisant la bouche de son albinos une dernière fois avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque.

\- Pour quelle raison aurais-je tué Link, Si mon but était de partir ?

L'albinos resta interdit, le brun caressa son visage, énonçant d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu pensais que Nea était l'auteur de ce crime ? Même s'il avait voulu agir, il n'aurait pu le faire. Pas sans le manteau dont tu possèdes l'unique exemplaire.

Allen le fixait avec stupeur, son cœur menaçant à chaque battement de quitter sa cage thoracique. Tué… Il avait tué…Pour lui… ? Kanda n'attendit pas sa réponse, car il reprit.

\- Maintenant tout est terminé. Terminé le clown et la mafia. Tu vas détruire le manteau.

\- T-tout ce que tu veux Yuu.

Yuu dévisagea doucement son amant. Ses grand yeux gris bordées de rouges, ses joues roses et encore humides de ses larmes, sa bouche tordue en une moue craintive. Jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de leur différente d'âge. Allen avait pris l'habitude de dominer malgré leur décalage, prouvant que, malgré leurs années d'écarts, il pouvait dominer avec facilité.

Désormais, il ressemblait plus à l'enfant qu'il était, accroché à Kanda comme si ce dernier risquait de s'envoler s'il baissait sa garde. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cet état après sa première dispute avec Nea. Quand ce dernier l'avait menacé lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Allen avait fait son choix. Il l'avait choisi lui. Après le départ de sa seule famille il s'était blotti contre les coussins du canapé sans un mot, le regard vide. Ne sachant que faire, Kanda s'était installé à ses côtés. Allen s'était aussitôt pelotonné contre lui, tremblotant doucement alors qu'il se serrait étroitement contre lui.

Cette nuit-là c'était passé une chose inédite : Allen lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Jamais au cours de leur relation il n'avait laissé le brun aux commandes dans la chambre à coucher. D'abord surpris par cette demande, Kanda s'était exécuté, cajolant l'albinos alors qu'il envahissait son corps pour la première fois en deux années de relations.

Cette situation ne s'était jamais répété… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Doucement, le brun baisa le front de l'albinos, guidant ce dernier vers leur chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain adjacente. Lui murmurant doucement de se déshabiller, l'ainé s'approcha de la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau fumante et de sels de bains. Une douce odeur fruitée envahit rapidement la salle d'eau. Entièrement nu, l'albinos le dévisagea d'un regard suppliant, tirant doucement sur la chemise qu'il portait. Le brun retint un soupir amusé avant de se dévêtir à son tour, se glissant dans la baignoire, rapidement imité par l'albinos. Ce dernier colla son dos contre le torse du brun, laissant ce dernier le cajoler dans la chaleur du bain. Il se laissa savonner par les mains baladeuses, gémissant doucement alors que son amant massait ses tétons, sa bouche marquant la peau tendre de son cou. Fiévreux, l'albinos écarta instinctivement les cuisses en sentant l'une des mains de son amant caresser son ventre, le suppliant silencieusement d'aller plus loin. Kanda amorça un long baiser, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe mi érigé de son blandin alors que leurs langues bataillaient sagement, les doigts du brun caressant délicatement la colonne de chaire. Allen se cambra légèrement contre son torse, se pressant contre le sexe tendu de son ainé, lui arrachant une plainte.

Ils continuèrent un long moment, leurs corps se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre dans la baignoire, dont l'eau refroidissait au fil du temps. Le blandin grelotta soudainement. Kanda récupéra rapidement une serviette accrochée à proximité, vidant la baignoire avant d'enrouler son amant dans le tissu éponge. Il prit soin de sortir de la baignoire tout en récupérant une seconde serviette, l'albinos sur ses talons, rejoignant la chambre à coucher. A peine installé sur le matelas que son cadet s'installait sur ses genoux, quémandant de la plus sensuelle des façons l'accès à ses lèvres.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés en travers du matelas, les serviettes humides jonchant le sol tandis que leurs corps nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs gémissements troublèrent rapidement la quiétude de la pièce. La bouche du brun ne quittait plus la peau souple de son cadet, tandis que ses doigts jouaient innocemment avec la toison claire bordant le sexe de son amant, arrachant des soupirs a ce dernier. Elles migrèrent bientôt plus bas, pelotant gentiment les fesses pâles de son blandin. Haletant contre son oreille, Allen tendit la main en direction de la table de chevet, récupérant d'une main fébrile le flacon de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait.

Le brun accepta le flacon, ses doigts s'imprégnant du lubrifiant avant de venir masser doucement les fesses de son amant. Il glissa facilement le premier doigt, puis le second, préparant avec douceur son cadet qui se tortillait entre les draps, impatient.

Le brun ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Allen ne le laissait le prendre que très rarement. Il n'était pas aussi habitué que lui. Alors il prit son temps, découvrant lentement l'intérieur chaud et étroit de son albinos. Ce dernier ne le voyait cependant pas de la même manière.

Impatient, Allen inversa leurs positions d'un mouvement de hanche, surprenant le brun. Ce dernier le dévisagea tandis que le plus jeune caressait d'une main experte le sexe bandé de son ainé, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il continua quelques instants, jouant avec le gland rougi par le plaisir et suintant de désir, avant de le presser contre lui, s'empalant lentement de lui-même sur la colonne de chair. Kanda poussa un grondement sourd, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de l'albinos alors qu'il savourait sa chaleur, les battements sourds de son cœur l'empêchant presque d'entendre les gémissements de son amant.

Allen retint à grande peine sa voix, douleur et plaisir se mêlant en son bas ventre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé Yuu le prendre ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette étrange sensation de brûlure qui l'emplit de manière aussi délicieuse ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Trop concentré sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient, il retint un geignement en sentant le brun amorcer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, plaquant ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs. Un baiser violent et avide. Le blandin accompagna les mouvements de hanches de son amant, les mains crispées sur ses épaules tandis qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, la respiration erratique. Les deux amants vinrent ensemble après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, leurs cris résonnants quelques instants dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Tremblant de plaisir, Allen retomba lourdement sur le torse de son brun, le corps trempé de sueur. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, avant de se blottir contre le cou de son amour, plongeant dans un sommeil paisible au contact des mains du brun sur son dos.

* * *

Kanda se sentait bien, blotti dans la chaleur du lit, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il s'étira longuement, remarquant alors qu'il était seul. Surpris, il se redressa d'un coup, quittant la chaleur de sa couche pour partir en quête du blandin. Il poussa un soupir rassuré en l'apercevant dans la cuisine, une poêle dans la main. Vêtu de sa veste fétiche, l'albinos préparait d'une main légère le petit déjeuner du jour, ignorant intentionnellement l'arrivée de son brun. Ce dernier vint l'enlacer par derrière, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Pas envie de faire la grasse matinée ?

\- Si, mais mon ventre a failli te réveiller plus d'une fois.

Il disposa rapidement les assiettes, côte à côte au lieu de face à face comme à son habitude, attaquant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de préparer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Au fait… Nea nous a vraiment invité à manger ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Ouais… Je n'ai pas osé l'envoyer paître.

\- Tu n'aurais pas réussi. Tu me raconte ?

\- Une coïncidence.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Kanda contemplait le corps sans vie de l'inspecteur Link, baignant dans une mare écarlate. Il retint à grande peine la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge, dissimulé derrière le sourire figé du clown. Les heures s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il admirait son œuvre, la preuve de son amour pour son amant emprisonné, la carcasse pâle d'Howard Link. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa alors qu'il récupérait de ses mains gantées l'enregistrement du crime, la glissant dans son sac ainsi que le costume de clown. Sans un regard en arrière il quitta les lieux, retournant d'un pas traînant à son appartement, le cœur lourd de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« C'est pour Allen. Link avait trop de preuves contre lui… Je devais le faire. »

Il gravit lentement les marches menant à son appartement, pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle mort. A peine eu-t-il le temps de se déchausser qu'il remarqua la présence d'une seconde personne.

\- Tu rentres bien tard, Yuu.

\- Nea…

Le susnommé le dévisagea de ses prunelles dorées, acérées comme les lames d'un poignard, et son éternel sourire faux aux lèvres.

\- Que faisais-tu dehors à une telle heure ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons… !

\- Oh vraiment ?

L'atmosphère se fit pesante, une aura de danger se dégageant du plus âgé. Kanda déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Moi ? Je voulais juste m'acquérir de ta santé, mon pauvre Yuu… Mais je vois que tu te portes comme un charme. Une nouvelle conquête ?

\- Jamais je ne tromperai Allen Sale connard !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

\- Quel langage…

Furieux, le propriétaire des lieux contourna son invité non désiré pour se diriger vers le salon d'un pas rapide.

\- Que contient ce sac, Yuu ?

\- Rien.

D'un mouvement vif le plus vieux récupéra le sac sans le moindre mal, vidant son contenu sur le sol avant que Kanda ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste. La cassette rejoignit donc le sol, suivi de la cape immaculée, ainsi que les armes encore souillées de sang.

Le regard doré s'écarquilla sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est- ce que c'est que ça… ?

Le cœur de Yuu battait la chamade, son corps se mit à trembler, la bile lui brûlant à nouveau la gorge alors qu'il fixait sans le voir le manteau immaculé tacheté de rouge. La mort du blond n'aura servi à rien… Le brun allait le dénoncer aux flics !

\- Qui ?

Le brun sursauta.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- A qui est ce sang ?

\- Link…

A quoi bon mentir…

Nea le dévisagea un court instant, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimé Yuu… Tu n'es pas si mal finalement.

Kanda le dévisagea sans un mot.

\- Tu as tué l'inspecteur pour sauver celui que tu aimes…

Le plus jeune ne le vit pas arriver. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il se sentit attirer contre le torse de son ainé en une amicale accolade.

\- Quelle magnifique preuve d'amour ! Quel dommage que tu n'ai pas apporté un de ses organes… Un cadeau parfait~.

Nea s'écarta tranquillement, récupérant le manteau encore au sol.

\- Admirer ce tissu me rend nostalgique… Je regrette presque de ne plus le porter.

\- ?!

\- Allons Yuu, tu dois bien te douter qu'Allen n'est pas le clown originel ! Mon pauvre neveu n'a que la vingtaine, le clown existe depuis bien plus longtemps…

Il éclata d'un rire guilleret avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, sous le regard perplexe de Kanda. Après quelques minutes il le suivit d'un pas incertain. Nea fredonnait un air au hasard, face à l'évier de la cuisine, frottant tranquillement le tissu imbibé du manteau.

\- Mieux vaut s'y prendre immédiatement, sinon les tâches restent.

Comme si la situation n'était que banalité, Nea lui fit la conversation avec une bonne humeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Quand Allen sortira de prison, vous devriez passer à la maison et nous pourrions discuter devant un bon repas ! Je suis certain qu'Adam sera ravi de recevoir de la visite !

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

L'albinos se blotti contre l'épaule de son brun. Ce dernier l'observa un instant.

\- Au fait…

\- Mm ?

\- Le mec de ton oncle…Adam…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas le même que celui qui dirige une des deux pègres de la ville j'espère… ?

L'albinos pouffa, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- …C'est une autre histoire.

 **et voilà... J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu. merci de l'avoir suivi et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler (je dois avouer que je me sens un peu seule au monde en ce moment xD je mord pas pourtant!)**

 **avant de partir, une dernière info: j'ai commencé une fic un peu n'importe quoi qui s'appelle la véritable histoire de dgm en partenariat avec d'autres écrivains ^^ si vous voulez y jetez un oeil n'hésitez pas! (mon camarade skyblak s'est chargé de la publication du premier chapitre/prologue qui est de ma plume :D)**

 **sur ce bonne journée, bonne soirée et bonnes vacances mes très chers petits koneko!**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
